Deliciosos Bastardos
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: En un mundo donde los carnívoros han sido sometidos por completo, los herbívoros hacen uso de ellos para satisfacer sus ansias de dominio. Y es en medio de todo este caos que siete bestias han encontrado la forma de cumplir sus más profundos deseos por medio del delirio colectivo. AU Predator
1. I

**Notas Iniciales**: Nuevo proyecto en marcha. Pensé en escribir una historia desarrollada en la trama original pero para eso tendría que leer el manga hasta su conclusión, así que he decidido crear un nuevo universo alterno. Gracias por animarse a leer.

**Advertencias**: Mentes rotas y Parafilias.

* * *

**Uno**.

_Alabanza a la coexistencia._

Sonidos de metales crujiendo se mezclaron con la oscuridad, y el brillo de cada uno de los pesados objetos fue enviado entre la neblina hacia la superficie. Un disparo tras otro fue efectuado lejos de alcanzar su objetivo. La brisa del viento interceptó a una figura que con las sombras oscilaba hipnoticamente, simpatizando con la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Una inhalación profunda llenó sus pulmones y el oxigeno dentro fue expulsado con igual armonía mientras las sombras se encargaban de cubrir sus hambrientas intenciones con cada paso que daba. La bestia gruñó con advertencia mientras las cadenas se arrastraban por el suelo, intimidando a quien yacía postrado en una silla de ruedas con dos guardaespaldas herbívoros igual a él a sus costados, cuyas pistolas yacían al frente, temblorosas ante la promesa de muerte inminente que se les presentaba aquella lúgubre noche de sueños deshechos. Riz el oso sabía lo que tenía que hacer a pesar de que la carne que realmente deseaba probar estaba fuera de su alcance, al menos hasta que cumpliera con su parte del trato, aún así no se impidió sorber el aroma del alimento vivo retrocediendo cada vez que él avanzaba; burlándose de su miedo con puñaladas silenciosas.

—Tem... podemos negociar esto —suplicó el mafioso, aterrado con la visión de aquel carnívoro respirando pesadamente frente a él. Los cartuchos de los revolver se habían vaciado y ahora no podían hacer más que observar al ser de amenazante porte enfrentándoles apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

—Ustedes me quitaron lo que más quería —recitó la alpaca desde las sombras, la furia contenida rasgando su garganta a medida que emergía a la luz delante del oso—. No merecen misericordia. ¡Por fin pagarán por haber destruido a tantas familias!

El oso liberó un fuerte rugido antes de deslizarse a gran velocidad contra los tres herbívoros, los cuales no dudaron apresurarse a huir sin molestarse en cuidar de su compañero o jefe. Riz capturó al primero arrancándole de un mordisco la cabeza antes de apresurarse tras el segundo a quien desgarró desde el pecho, arrancándole las tripas sin mesura entre zarpazo y zarpazo. La llama que inútilmente trataba marcharse lejos con ayuda de su silla recibió encima la parte superior de uno de sus empleados cuando logró avanzar una distancia considerable, y así impactó en el suelo con las ruedas atascadas entre sus pezuñas y el cuerpo mutilado sobre su espalda. Haciendo un último esfuerzo inútil, se retorció bajo el peso de sus grilletes gimiendo desesperado mientras las fuertes pisadas del oso se aproximaban a él, entonces la llama no reconoció mejor salida de su aprieto que dirigirse nuevamente al joven que había conseguido manipular a ese demonio infernal.

—¡Espera, Tem! ¡Tú y yo sabemos que no quieres esto! —espetó al borde del pánico—. ¡Este asqueroso carnívoro te obedece únicamente porque acabará contigo una vez cumpla tu venganza! ¡Te devorará justo como hizo con otros! ¡Debemos unir fuerzas y devolverlo a la jaula donde pertenece! ¡Ambos sabemos que es todo lo que carnívoros como él merecen! ¡No puedes estarte condenando en serio!

Las toneladas de carga que representaban las garras de Riz lo impactaron más cerca de su humillante postura, gimiendo de dolor puro a medida que la fuerza aplicada del monstruoso oso aumentaba sobre su escuálida espalda. Tem se acercó mientras la llama agonizaba por la sensación de sus huesos siendo rotos de uno en uno, temiendo que su columna vertebral cediera hasta dejarlo completamente inmóvil, sin más oportunidades de escape para observar el aterrador final que profetizaba a merced de aquel carnívoro salvaje.

—He apostado mi vida para hacer pagar a los herbívoros podridos como tú —declaró Tem deteniéndose para admirar el trabajo del carnívoro, apenas logrando mantenerse firme cuando no estaba acostumbrado a presenciar esta clase de espectáculos sangrientos a pesar de todo—. Muere... y ayúdame a liberarme de esta condena existencial.

Un último crujido de huesos fue la señal de la dolorosa muerte que aquel herbívoro había protagonizado, trayendo un alivio inmenso en el cuerpo de la alpaca, quien suspiró profundamente antes de que sus piernas perdieran fuerzas y acabara arrodillado en el suelo ante el cadáver de su última victima, pues quizás el oso hubiese realizado todo el trabajo sucio pero había sido bajo su guía, así que no podría considerarse libre de culpa sin importar lo que se dijese a si mismo para controlar la adrenalina sofocándolo. No pudo dejar de temblar cuando la gigantesca mano de su acompañante sujetó uno de sus hombros, atrayendo su mirada al gentil rostro de Riz manchado de sangre.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó el oso pardo con voz áspera, tan compuesta que hizo pensar a Tem en la irrealidad de este acento en una situación tan retorcida como aquella.

—No es nada grave —contestó con obstinación—. Espero... —la joven alpaca no pudo terminar su oración al instante pero al final logró desatar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta—, espero que mi estado emocional no arruine el sabor de mi carne.

—No te preocupes por eso —espetó Riz ayudando al herbívoro ponerse de pie para mirar por última vez el cuerpo inerte y desfigurado de la llama, cuya expresión delataba lo pavoroso que había sido su deceso. Estaba seguro que su rostro aparecería en los diarios de la ciudad una vez fuera encontrado, describiendo el suceso como un desafortunado evento de los tantos que ocurrían alrededor de todo el mundo desde que los herbívoros comenzaron a dominar, sólo pensarlo le revolvió el estomago.

—Vamos —indicó Tem iniciando la caminata.

—¿A dónde?

—Hemos terminado nuestro cometido —La implicación de sus palabras logró reanimar un escalofrío en el interior del oso pardo, el cual erizó su pelaje inconscientemente—. Ya es hora de darle fin a nuestra alianza también. —Y siguió caminando sin importarle que la respuesta del oso tardara, pues bastó unos segundos para que Riz impulsara a sus propias piernas moverse tras los pasos continuos de la pequeña alpaca delante suyo. Durante su trayectoria por aquella fabrica abandonada no hubo conversaciones que rellenaran la atmósfera, nada más que la frecuencia de sus pasos por el solitario terreno, hasta que al fin Tem desfalleció sobre una vieja maquina de bordado inservible, incitando al oso correr en su dirección para salvarlo de un golpe fatal. —Mierda... ¿qué estoy haciendo? Soy un imbécil —se reprochó con un murmullo rencoroso, lleno de frustración.

—Tem, no deberías presionarte —le consoló Riz con tranquilidad.

—¡No quiero escuchar eso de un carnívoro! ¡Suéltame, Riz! ¡Aún no te estoy entregando mi carne! Maldito monstruo —replicó con furia, alejándose del toque ajeno ante la mirada estupefacta de su compañero de crimen quien indudablemente le dejó ir como si su albino pelaje tuviese espinas. Tem impactó contra una caja de herramientas, regándolas por el suelo entretanto recuperaba el equilibrio para dedicarse a respirar a una distancia optima de Riz y procesar lo que había dicho—. Lo siento, no quería... discúlpame...

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo? —interrogó Riz con una sonrisa amigable, palabras que consiguieron aterrar a Tem sin razón aparente.

—¡No es eso! —respondió con evidente alteración, antes de darse cuenta de su tono e inclinarse apenado por su comportamiento—. No es eso... —repitió llevándose una mano a la frente—. Es sólo... yo... mierda. Creí que estaba mentalizado para esto pero... la forma en la que asesinaste a esos sujetos fue asombrosa, hizo que me temblaran las piernas. Jamás presencie algo así desde que mis padres fueron asesinados así que... estoy aterrado, Riz. No quiero sufrir... no como todos ellos lo hicieron...

—Tem... —Los toscos brazos del carnívoro se acercaron cuidadosamente a la alpaca, acariciando de forma sanadora sus delgados hombros siquiera su tacto lo alcanzó. Y Tem, en medio de su martirio, tomó las ropas del oso entre sus puños consternado por lo inevitable de su mutuo acuerdo—. Siempre aprecie tu vida así que apreciaré tu carne con igual intensidad, jamás me atrevería causarte daño... si lo prefieres, podemos aplazarlo.

—¡No! —exclamó conectando ambas miradas con determinación arrasante—. No soportaría vivir recordando constantemente los rostros de esos criminales. Además, sé que tienes hambre, y no pretendo hacerte esperar demasiado por algo como eso. He vivido suficiente —Tem extendió una pausa bajando la cabeza mientras se relajaba, tragando saliva con dificultad para finalmente declarar—.Puedes hacerlo.

Riz levantó el rostro del herbívoro, compartiendole una mirada gentil y comprensiva, pues -llegado a este punto- todo el cariño que su corazón había sentido por aquella alpaca a lo largo de su convivencia estaba desbordándose por medio de sus gestos como jamás lo imaginó. En el pasado le hubiese parecido una tontería, incluso una blasfemia, sentir un sincero aprecio por un ser vivo que entonces consideraba mera comida pero ahora podía regordearse de este cálido sentimiento y aceptar los buenos deseos que estuvo dedicándole cuando estaban muy lejos de concluir con su trato. Tem la alpaca había significado más que una presa de las muchas que ya había ingerido y era por ello que su deseo de consumirlo alcanzaba el nivel de la religión, la delicia que representaría devorarle -estaba convencido- sería la muestra de un inquebrantable vinculo forjado por plena confianza.

—No sentirás dolor —dijo sosteniendo firmemente la cabeza del herbívoro con una sola mano sin llegar a ser rudo, demostrándole verdadera preocupación.

—¿... Lo prometes?

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Tem.

Una sonrisa triste e irónica curvó los labios de la joven alpaca al escuchar aquellas palabras, más no se resistió al tacto de las manos de Riz que rodearon su cuello con una delicadeza inimaginable antes de que un movimiento repentino lo torciera dejándolo sin vida en cuestión de un instante. Riz admiró su trabajo y se aseguró de que lo hubiese ejecutado correctamente con el fin de haber cumplido esta promesa a su amigo, incapaz de retener el salivar que se coló entre sus colmillos frente a la visión de la carne fresca. Cuando el salivar se volvió incontrolable, Riz no se contuvo más en abrir su ansiosa quijada y clavar sus filosos dientes en el cuello de su amigo, tragando de manera bestial todo lo que le había sido dejado atrás. Este era un ritual maravilloso para cualquier carnívoro pero Riz nunca lo sintió tan sagrado hasta ahora, después de haber cumplido los deseos de quien le trató como un igual desde el comienzo, el único que se atrevió a conocerlo de cerca sin hacer uso de cadenas y latigos. Y no se arrepintió de probar cada trozo rebosante de sangre, aspirar tan apetitoso aroma, o manchar el inmaculado pelaje cubriendo la piel de su fallecido amigo. Lo mejor de todo es que no lo extrañaría porque a partir de ese momento Tem formaría parte de él. Serían uno solo luchando contra este injusto mundo, lo harían juntos hasta que llegara el momento en que el propio Riz debiera entregar su carne a los buitres; si así fuera, el oso estaría dispuesto de hacerlo sin rencores porque era un carnívoro orgulloso de su condición.

.

Su cuerpo entero sufrió de un inexplicable electrosock que lo obligó abrir los ojos de golpe. Consternado, se preocupó por enfocar la vista en aquel panorama absurdo antes de que su cerebro concibiera otras cosas. Legosi se removió con incomodidad mientras se desperezaba, percatándose del perfume nauseabundo que abundaba a su alrededor. Al mirar un poco descubrió la sustancia pegajosa causante de la fragancia que picaba su olfato y no dudó posar una palma completa sobre un coagulo de sangre que evidentemente no le pertenecía. No recordaba de dónde provenía ni qué había sucedido para encontrarse en esta situación, nada más que su nombre y la visión de una descontrolada batalla a muerte que había dejando migajas dentro de su cabeza. Pero aquel montón de rejas limitando su movimiento presagiaban malas noticias para su incierto presente, así que colocó sus rodillas contra el suelo al igual que las palmas de sus manos, olfateando, sus garras familiarizándose con la dureza del concreto mientras su visión nocturna intentaba encontrar cualquier señal que le revelara un dato de importancia sobre su ubicación actual, además de lo obvio. Si lo consideraba con detenimiento, no era extraño que un carnívoro estuviese enjaulado ni que el lugar de su confinamiento se encontrara en malas condiciones pero, sin duda, la falta de información significaba un importante descuido para quien estuviera involucrado con él. ¿Qué pasaría si no reconociese a su amo? ¿O hubiera sido vendido por una compañía ilegal? ¿Siquiera había tenido una buena vida antes de esto? ¿Cuál fue su última travesía en aquel mundo para terminar de esta manera? Entonces el sonido de rejas abriéndose y cerrándose a la lejanía lo alertaron, razón por la cual sus orejas giraron en busca de la dirección por donde provenía aquel ruido, encontrándola a sus espaldas donde vio a una compuerta automática abrirse y cederle el paso a dos herbívoros que supo identificar como dos cabras, una de ellas de la clase angora. Las luces se habían encendido cuando ambos habían ingresado al cuarto por lo que duró un rato en acostumbrarse al brillo.

—Este es —señaló la cabra angora dedicándole una mirada cautelosa al lobo gris quien se acercó impulsivamente a los barrotes para observarlos mejor.

—No se parece mucho a los otros —replicó la cabra macho con cierta incomodidad—. ¿Estás segura de que no fue alterado geneticamente, Els? Últimamente han existido muchos fraudes en el mercado de carnívoros.

—No puedo decir mucho —respondió la aludida con un suspiro—. La chica que lo trajo estaba desesperada porque lo curásemos, ni siquiera sabía a qué se dedica este edificio.

—¿Crees que pueda estar relacionado con lo que sucedió en la fabrica abandonada?

—No, él fue traído aquí dos días antes. Los doctores que lo atendieron ni siquiera le dieron esperanza para que despertara, verlo consciente ahora fue una sorpresa. —Els se aproximó a la jaula del expectante lobo gris, mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Mi nombre es Els y estoy encargada de supervisar todo lo que ocurre en este edificio. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Legosi —contestó escuetamente.

—Muy bien, Legosi. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

—¿Porque alguien creyó que era lo más apropiado para mi? —dijo con inseguridad.

—Estás aquí porque estamos tratando de averiguar cuál es tu verdadera naturaleza —replicó la hembra cruzándose de brazos con gesto severo—. Hemos recibido innumerables carnívoros de tu especie pero ninguno con tus características. Eres más alto que un lobo normal y tus facciones son tan inexpresivas como las de un reptil. Sin embargo, tu metabolismo siquiera se acerca a la sangre de lagarto, por lo tanto no eres híbrido. ¿Te importaría cooperar un poco y ayudarnos a saber qué hay malo en ti?

—Lo siento —Legosi bajó la cabeza apenado ante la mirada sorprendida de la impaciente hembra—... no lo recuerdo.

—Encima amnesia —espetó Els estresada, casi masticando las palabras, dando la espalda un instante al canino para proseguir con el interrogatorio, convencida de que este debía tratarse de un chantaje más ejercido por un carnívoro que busca librarse de los procedimientos—. Entiendo que todo esto te resulte ofensivo pero debes entender que si no nos proporcionas la información adecuada no seremos capaces de dejarte ir.

—No estoy mintiendo —Legosi insistió.

—Esta es tu última oportunidad, carnívoro —aseveró Els con gesto serio.

—No recuerdo nada más que mi nombre, de verdad.

—Zoe —esta vez Els se dirigió a su compañero—. El señor Legosi será trasladado a la jaula de renegados y se mantendrá ahí hasta nuevas ordenes. Si no está mintiendo se le dará otra oportunidad, de lo contrario me temo que su castigo será duro y no será apto para volver a la superficie nunca más.

La cabra macho asintió, y estuvo a punto de llevar a cabo el mandato recién hecho por su jefa cuando la tímida voz del canino interrumpió los siguientes movimientos de quienes le asistían, incitándolos mirar en su dirección más por curiosidad que verdadero entusiasmo debido a lo inusual que les resultaba que un carnívoro se atreviera dirigirles la palabra a dos herbívoros sin que estos le hubiesen permitido hablar con libertad.

—Disculpen, ¿podrían decirme dónde estoy?

—Carnivorous' Corporation. Una de las mayores empresas distribuidoras de carnívoros en todo Cherrynton —respondió Els con cierta rudeza, provocando que el pelaje de Legosi se erizara como primer reacción mientras era incapaz de discernir el motivo de su repentina inquietud después de que le fuera revelada semejante información.

.

Luego de este encuentro, Legosi no estuvo seguro cuánto tiempo debió transcurrir en soledad para que la misma cabra macho de antes volviera a presentarse, esta vez con la compañía de dos herbívoros el doble de su tamaño, los cuales portaban pulcras batas blancas, gafetes con sus datos y tapabocas ajustados a las formas de sus labios primates. Por su postura, tamaño de sus brazos y aroma, Legosi pudo reconocer que se trataba de orangutanes. Estos se había aproximado a su jaula con jeringas en mano, cuyas sustancias lo cedaron al instante aún cuando intentó resistirse al tratamiento. Y al abrir los ojos por segunda vez en el día se dio cuenta que el tamaño y forma de su prisión había sido expandida, entonces se percató de la presencia de tres carnívoros más que yacían en sus propias celdas aunque muy próximos a los barrotes que conformaban la suya.

—¿Qué... ? —balbuceó, queriendo recordar cómo articular palabras.

—¡Hey, chicos! Parece que el cachorrito despertó —anunció la pantera del grupo ejerciendo cortos golpes en las barras de su jaula con la intención de darle fuerza a su aviso. El tigre a su lado se acercó también, emergiendo de las sombras que gobernaban el cuarto, formando una gran sonrisa en sus labios felinos como si ver a un lobo levantarse de un incomodo lecho se tratara de un espectáculo vistoso.

—Es verdad, apostaba que se quedaría dormido un día entero. Los canes son siempre tan débiles pero este acaba de hacerme tragar mis palabras.

—¡Oye, lobo! —volvió a exclamar Tao, entretenido con el suceso—. ¿Qué hiciste para terminar aquí? ¿Mordiste la mano que te dio de comer?

—Al menos déjenlo despertar apropiadamente —les reprendió el águila calva que permanecía de brazos cruzados y recargado en los barrotes cercanos, dándole la espalda a la jaula de Legosi como si no significara una novedad para él ver otro carnívoro problemático como ellos ocupando la misma zona desolada—. ¿No se percataron? Este lobo es nuevo. Debieron traerlo aquí por algún error que encontraron en su registro, o peor, su genética.

—Ahora que lo dices, no conozco su rostro —le dio la razón Tao al ave que respondía por el nombre de Aoba. Y, aprovechando la información, Bill se animó dirigirle la palabra.

—Sentimos lo de antes, lobo. ¿Qué Agencia Generadora te trajo aquí?

—¿Agencia? —repitió Legosi confundido—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Acaso eres el tipo de bestia que le gusta bromear de forma tan lamentable? Debes saber a qué me refiero —espetó Bill—. Las Agencias Generadoras son esos negocios donde los carnívoros nacen y crecen en cautiverio para posteriormente ser vendidos. Son el comercio con mayores ganancias pero los más peligrosos si el herbívoro no tiene idea cómo manejarnos. ¿Me vas a decir ahora que no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando?

—Yo... —Legosi lo meditó un momento, percatándose de la falta de conocimiento que tenía sobre el tema, él no recordaba ni siquiera detalles tan importantes como aquellos a pesar de que le pareció normal estar encerrado siendo un carnívoro o reconocer sobre la posesión de un amo o compañías ilegales; descartando estos detalles superficiales era como si acabara de nacer, ya que realmente no sabía qué significaba esa información que parecía tener grabada muy profundo en su subconsciente.

—De todas formas no importa. Tú o tu vendedor debieron hacer algo muy malo para que terminaras aquí abajo —Bill pareció restarle importancia a su propio comentario.

—¿Qué hicieron ustedes?

—Oh, yo desobedecí una orden directa de nuestra jefa por quinta vez consecutiva y asusté a varios empleados amenazándolos con comérmelos cuando asistí a un examen medico. Tao, aquí —señaló a la pantera a su costado quien saludó a Legosi con un breve cabeceo—, se burló de la seguridad por segunda vez en la semana y estuvo vagando por todo el edificio como cualquier herbívoro. Aoba, por el contrario, se negó ingerir alimento y luchar en la Arena. —Legosi siguió los gestos del tigre para detenerse en la figura del ave, sintiéndose cautivado por su tranquilidad antes de que devolviera su atención a quien hablaba—. Como verás, somos todos unos rebeldes incorregibles así que no estamos preparados para subir a la superficie, en palabras de Els.

—¿La cabra de clase angora? ¿La conoces? —cuestionó el canino impresionado. Y su expresión facial ante esto no le agradó nada al felino rayado.

—Idiota. Es la supervisora de mayor autoridad en este edificio, todos la conocen.

—Tienes serios problemas de adaptación ¿eh? —observó Tao—. Debe ser por eso que fuiste recluido con nosotros.

—No —se apresuró Legosi en contradecir—, ella dijo que encontraron algo extraño en los estudios sobre mi naturaleza así que creo que podría tratarse de un problema genético.

—¿Tú no lo sabes? —inquirió Tao dubitativo, intrigando a todos los presentes. Legosi se frotó un brazo, avergonzado una vez más por su falta de entendimiento.

—Me temo que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó antes de que despertara aquí. Les escuché decir que alguien me había traído gravemente herido así que...

—¿Un carnívoro con amnesia? Es la primera vez que lo escucho —intervino Aoba girándose sobre sus talones para observar al nuevo—. La mente de un carnívoro suele ser muy fuerte, no importa la clase de experiencias que pueda vivir, es imposible que bloquee todos sus recuerdos debido a sus instintos sanguinarios. Si le dijiste sobre esto a Els era obvio que pensara que estabas actuando. Pero no pudiste perder todas tus memorias.

—No es como si estuviera completamente ignorante —aclaró Legosi—. Después de todo recuerdo mi nombre y que pude haber tenido un amo, sé también sobre la existencia de compañías ilegales aunque no esté seguro qué signifique eso, o la importancia que tenga una lucha a muerte contra otro carnívoro sistemáticamente.

—Pudiste estar protegiendo a tu amo de otro carnívoro —Bill reflexionó en voz alta. Legosi emitió un sonido pensativo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas sobre el desgastado colchón donde permaneció dormido—, alguien relacionado a una de esas compañías, eso explicaría todas esas imágenes que visualizas en tu cabeza ¿no crees?

—¿Dijiste algo sobre esto a Els? —Aoba quiso saber, Legosi se limitó bajar las orejas y este gesto el águila lo interpretó enseguida—. Supongo que no, siempre es una mala idea mencionar esta clase de cosas a los herbívoros ¿cierto?

—Tomaste la decisión correcta, lobo —le alentó Tao—. Quién sabe lo que te hubiesen hecho esos herbívoros de haberse enterado de tu verdadera situación.

—¿En serio?

—¡Por supuesto que si! —declaró Bill, prácticamente ofendido por el tono de duda que Legosi había emitido en su voz para corresponder al comentario de la pantera—. Todos los carnívoros estamos expuestos al sacrificio, no importa la edad. Una falta que ellos consideren grave es suficiente para mandarnos directo a la fosa común. Si les has dicho y ellos entrelazan tus recuerdos difusos con una traición hacia tu amo ni siquiera habrías tenido la dicha de conocerme.

—Aunque me digas eso, todavía no me haz dicho tu nombre.

—Soy Bill —se presentó el tigre con una mueca alegre—. A partir de ahora tu superior, así que más vale me trates con respeto, lobo.

—Legosi está bien.

—De acuerdo, Legosi —rectificó el tigre de mala gana. Aoba se adelantó a otras quejas del felino de pelaje anaranjado para darle una amable bienvenida al canino quien asintió cómodo con la actitud madura del ave. No sabía qué le depararía el destino a partir de ese momento pero se aseguraría de adaptarse hasta que pudiera encontrar su propósito en el mundo recuperando sus recuerdos, o tal vez se llegara el día de partir a la proclamada superficie. En esos momentos cualquiera de las dos posibilidades le parecían atractivas. Después de todo era un ser vivo más en la sociedad.


	2. II

**Dos**.

_Retroalimentación_

El caminar pausado de sus largas y torneadas piernas femeninas causaron eco con su calzado de tacones afilados, equilibrando el andar del guepardo que avanzaba a su lado, ambas con los brazos entrelazados como dos damas de la realeza recorriendo alfombras de seda. Las hembras se mantuvieron en sincronización, ignorando las recelosas miradas herbívoras que se posaban en ellas mientras se dirigían al ciervo rojo que yacía al otro extremo del inmenso salón, cuya fiesta continuaba de forma ininterrumpida, ni siquiera por las carnívoras que la invadían tan descaradamente compartiendo sonrisas amenas. Louis apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar su trago de sangría antes de darse cuenta de la proximidad de sus acompañantes, las cuales le sonrieron divertidas por el gesto meditabundo que el herbívoro gestó cuando se detuvieron a su lado. La luz de los voluptuosos candelabros parecía cernirse sobre ellas como un capricho irracional, amplificandolas por el valor de sus colmillos y destacada presencia. A Louis siempre le habían gustado los carnívoros, en realidad lo embelesaban por sus amenazantes naturalezas, aunque a veces olvidaba cuan violentos podían llegar a tornarse cuando miraba a esas hembras de elegante postura y refinado comportamiento.

—Pareces insatisfecho con algo —observó Shiira a su amo con curiosidad—, ¿es por la falta de agresión? Ningún herbívoro en el perímetro luce ansioso por desafiarte.

—Tampoco hemos visto otros carnívoros —señaló Juno reprimiendo la risa, una hermosa loba gris que ironizaba la clasificación de su especie al lucir ese sedoso pelaje rojizo que invitaba a la contemplación eterna por parte de cualquiera que supiese apreciar el arte en las especies—. Como era de esperarse, eres el único excéntrico que se atreve a presumir sus adquisiciones a plena luz.

—Pensé que les gustaría asistir a una celebración de esta clase, quiero decir, no es como si yo encontrara algún sentido en ello. Después de todo, en eventos así lo único que abunda es la hipocresía —acotó el herbívoro.

—Y los bocadillos —agregó Juno con una sonrisa delicada que pretendía ocultar el sadismo inspirando sus palabras. El ciervo reaccionó mirándola directamente—. Amo Louis, por favor intente relajarse. No queremos que la posibilidad de fracaso haga decrecer sus ánimos posteriores, tenga en cuenta que apenas comienza la noche y que ante el menor fallo nosotros responderemos y dudo que esté dispuesto a perder la cabeza por un descuido.

—No necesitas recordarme eso —declaró obstinadamente y en respuesta la risa de Juno volvió a emerger de su garganta como un arrullo, un encanto que le recordó a Louis la ferocidad que escondía bajo su dulzura. El recuerdo de la reciente masacre lo afirmó.

—Oh, Louis —la voz de cierto pelícano* hizo que las dos carnívoras mirasen a sus espaldas a la vez que el aludido reconocía a Sanou saliendo de entre la muchedumbre para interceptarle con alegria—. No esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Un placer verte de nuevo —correspondió Louis estrechando una mano con su antiguo socio empresarial—. Debo admitir que he tenido mejores momentos pero los negocios no han estado tan pésimos como podrían estarlo.

—Todavía diciendo esas cosas. Tú no cambias, Louis.

—Puedo decir que, desde que cortamos lazos, mi mundo ha sufrido un gran desorden pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto. Tengo todo lo que pudiese desear aunque el precio a pagar sea mayor del que anticipé, aún así no me arrepiento.

—Puedo darme cuenta de eso —aceptó el pelícano con sinceridad—. Veo que has comprado un nuevo carnívoro —señaló dedicándole una breve mirada a la loba—. ¿Me la presentarías?

—Mis disculpas, Sanou. Ella es Juno, la obtuve en una apuesta hace dos días.

—¿Volviste a los juegos de cartas? —el pelícano se mostró inquieto con la información—. Ya sabes, Louis. Ese vicio no te hará ningún bien, creí que te había quedado claro con lo que sucedió el invierno pasado. —La simple mención logró que la pierna protética del joven ciervo doliera, ignorante del interés que había causado en la loba el comentario secreto del ave. Sin embargo, Louis intentó disipar los gritos y el fuego de su mente, relajando cada nervio que había respondido al impacto y conservando su actitud servicial.

—No te preocupes, Sanou. Sólo fue por esa noche, jamás intentaría volver a caer en tentaciones después de experimentar ese infierno. A decir verdad fui curado cuando la recibí a cambio de mi negación. Si hubieses estado ahí seguro te divertirías como nunca.

—Está bien, Louis —asintió el pelicano—. Continua haciendo un buen trabajo.

Con un asentimiento más por parte del ciervo, el pelícano se despidió de su viejo socio con la misma cordialidad que apareció, dedicándoles un cabeceo respetuoso a las dos hembras que habían estado calladas durante toda la conversación. Entonces el ciervo se disculpó con ellas para proceder alejarse de la concurrencia y tomar aire fresco en el balcón del edificio a causa del repentino malestar que lo abordó. Louis se recargó en el fino barandal de yeso intentando resistir al dolor de cabeza, considerando seriamente fumar un cigarrillo en el instante que sus dos acompañantes se aparecieron en el solitario lugar. La guepardo aguardó en la puerta mientras que Juno se acercó a su salvador con gesto conciliador.

—¿Por qué dijiste que me obtuviste en una apuesta? —quiso saber, preocupada.

—¿Crees que podría revelar a la ligera nuestro encuentro en las calles? No seas ingenua, Juno. Si alguien se enterase de tu situación serías enviada a la capital para ser sacrificada.

—Pero inventar una mentira como esa... está siendo doloroso para ti, ¿no es cierto?

—No debes preocuparte por mi —declaró volviendo a su postura recta luego de una serie de respiraciones—. Sólo enfócate en el objetivo de nuestra alianza. Me prestarás tu poder, sirviendo de apoyo a Shiira durante nuestros combates, mientras tanto yo te ayudaré encontrar a ese lobo gris de quien te has separado y que aprecias tanto.

—... Si —Juno sonrió posando una mano sobre su palpitante pecho, la simple mención de aquel lobo gris llenaba su anatomía de dicha pura ante los agradables recuerdos que conservaba a su lado—. Nada me haría más feliz que verlo de nuevo, saber que se encuentra a salvo. Cada vez que lo pienso en verdad deseo que esté bien.

Louis desvió la mirada, tratando de ignorar la devoción ciega de esta carnívora en una figura desconocida para él. Entonces los recuerdos de su inesperado encuentro volvieron a llenar su cabeza, pues no había manera de que olvidara a esa furiosa bestia que había estado atacando herbívoros indiscriminadamente bajo la luz de la luna dentro de aquel sombrío vecindario, culpandoles de los sucesos que la llevaron vagar por la ciudad de Cherryton en busca de su compañero de vida, al parecer lo único que le quedaba para calmar la gravedad de sus heridas -más que físicas- espirituales. Había sido una suerte para Louis haber estado rondando por aquellas calles en compañía de su león Ibuki, logrando capturarla después de una rigurosa batalla y finalmente ofrecerle una promesa de redención a cambio de sus servicios como nueva mascota del Conglomerado Cuernos. Juno había aceptado a regañadientes su segundo sometimiento pero al verla en la actualidad el resentimiento parecía haberse esfumado casi por completo de su semblante inicial y parecía mucho más dispuesta a cumplir su cometido al pie de la letra. En ocasiones, Louis deseaba que no existiera la menor oportunidad de encontrar indicios del dueño de los anhelos de Juno pero se resignaba comprendiendo que sin este otro lobo gris en el esquema, ella estaría expuesta a perder la cabeza por completo y eso era algo que el ciervo no quería por nada en el mundo. Antes muerto que presenciar el deterioro mental de uno de sus amados carnívoros, pues aunque Juno no le perteneciera por completo, todavía estaba bajo su guía y protección, así que no podía evitar sentirla suya en parte. De pronto, las luces del edificio se fundieron, causando el pánico colectivo de todos aquellos herbívoros que continuaban inmersos en el salón, emitiendo gritos pavorosos. Louis y las dos hembras reaccionaron enseguida.

—Ha comenzado —evidenció Louis, rindiéndose de prender un cigarrillo, y en cambio acercándose a sus acompañantes con las manos en los bolsillos—. Recuerden, no cobraremos más victimas que las necesarias, así que eviten tocar a cualquier otro herbivoro que no pertenezca a la agrupación que vamos a _persuadir_.

—Déjalo en nuestras manos —replicó Shiira tronando sus dedos de forma ansiosa.

—Amo Louis —Juno le tendió una mano al ciervo, quien observó el gesto con genuina curiosidad antes de mirar a los ojos de la loba—. No olvides tus limitaciones como herbívoro en la oscuridad, por favor no te alejes de nosotras demasiado.

—Eso me hace sentir fatal, ¿sabes? —espetó el ciervo con una sonrisa apenada pero aún así no dudó en extender su brazo y tomar la mano de la canina, quien correspondiendo a su sonrisa lo guió al interior del negro escenario compuesto por los gritos aterrorizados de todos aquellos herbívoros ajenos a la batalla territorial que estaba a punto de efectuarse. La guepardo caminaba varios pasos de los otros dos que avanzaban por la zona con tranquilidad, tan sólo vigilando los alrededores, incluso ignorando las voces angustiadas del resto de invitados mientras sus vistas se dirigían a cualquiera que luciera sospechoso, pero Shiira estaba convencida de que no encontrarían al culpable allí, razón por la que procedió comunicarle sobre su siguiente movimiento a su amo y compañera de batalla.

—Me adelantaré, quizás sea capaz de alcanzar a ese sujeto si voy sola. Juno, asegúrate de proteger a Louis. —La aludida asintió con determinación al instante—. No deben estar muy lejos, si logró ubicar su posición, estaré con ustedes enseguida.

—Ten cuidado, Shiira —Como única respuesta a la muestra de preocupación del ciervo, la felina le sonrió traviesa, apresurándose a realizar su tarea sin más dilación antes de que Louis tomara su siguiente decisión—. Salgamos afuera, Juno.

—¿Por qué?

—Es obvio que no se atreverá atacar en medio de toda esta oscuridad, después de todo las debió ver a ustedes merodeando. En resumen, este alboroto no es más que una distracción.

—¿A quienes estamos buscando precisamente?

—Oh, es verdad, había olvidado que esta es la primera vez que nos acompañas a esta clase de trabajo —rememoró Louis—. Bien, no se trata de una corporación grande pero últimamente han estado ganando mucha influencia en el mercado gracias a su nueva líder, un conejo. Es a quien estamos persiguiendo, después de todo se ha comportado lo suficiente arrogante para creer que está al nivel del Conglomerado Cuernos, derrocando otras asociaciones de gran prestigio afiliadas, por lo tanto es nuestro deber darle una prueba de realidad a su desagradable arrogancia —agregó con una sonrisa altiva.

.

El camino hacia los afueras del edificio fue silencioso, pues mientras cruzaban las sombras de los pasillos la quietud les permitía sumergirse en esporádicos pensamientos que conseguían su objetivo de distraerlos hasta llegar a su destino, pero cuando finalmente sus figuras habían conseguido emerger y ser blancos de las luces de las farolas, los instintos de Juno advirtieron sobre una presencia sedienta de sangre que les observaba desde algún escondite así que no se limitó en colocarse delante del ciervo de forma protectora, preparada para enfrentarse a quien sea que osaba amenazar la vida de su actual amo.

—¿Puedes percibir algo? —quiso saber Louis, aburrido.

—No puedo asegurarlo —informó—, verme durante la fiesta pudo darles tiempo de planear el uso de algún extintor de aromas, quiero decir, si fueron inteligentes para ello. —Louis sonrió divertido por el audaz comentario que la hembra había hecho, tomándose la libertad de observar sus alrededores también, en busca de cualquier indicio de peligro pero al no encontrarlo depositó su atención en Juno, quien estaba olfateando el ambiente de forma minuciosa, al parecer clasificando los diversos olores que pululaban cerca, su cola meciéndose suavemente con cada aspiración. Juno no podía encontrar nada inusual, nada más que las esencias de los herbivoros que habían asistido a la reunión y que todavía se mantenían intactas en ese momento y lugar, hasta que por fin reconoció un aroma diferente, el cual hizo que levantara ambas orejas con excitación y entrecerrara los ojos—. Está aquí

Su aviso puso en alerta al joven ciervo, quien se tomó la libertad de cargar la pistola que siempre llevaba consigo, siguiendo los ojos de la loba que señalaban justo delante de ellos hacia las figuras que comenzaban a formarse entre la neblina de la fría madrugada.

—Si querías enfrentarme de esta manera no era necesario que alteraras a todos esos distinguidos empresarios, ¿no lo crees? Bastaba con enviarme una carta con una dirección y hora establecidos —declaró Louis colocándose a un costado de Juno mientras ambas bestias se revelaban finalmente ante ellos, pero aún en ese momento Juno no mostró sus colmillos al león asiático que a simple vista se mostraba feroz y ansioso por comenzar a derramar sangre. La coneja, cuyo pelaje blanco inocuo apenas era profanado por una mancha marrón en su ojo izquierdo respondió al comentario del ciervo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—No me trates como una novata, ciervo —advirtió Ako—. ¿Crees que no sé cómo operas dentro del distrito? Te he estudiado cuidadosamente y al menos en estas reuniones siempre tienes contigo a una o dos de tus mascotas, a diferencia del resto del tiempo que estás rodeado de tantos carnívoros como tu habilidad de persuasión lo permite. Podré pertenecer a una empresa pequeña pero eso no me hace estúpida.

—¿Quién diría que una adorable coneja tendría colmillos? —se mofó Louis—. Sin embargo, ¿no es un poco contraproducente dejarte llevar por lo que has visto? Dudo que tus estudios hayan sido capaces de anticipar el lío en el que te estás metiendo ahora mismo, sin aliados que sean capaces de apoyarte, viniendo a mi completamente sola.

—¿Eso crees? —fue el turno de Ako para burlarse, el león que le acompañaba rugió—. No soy una experta en carnívoros pero puedo asegurarte que esa loba no es rival para mi Airdo, con la guepardo fuera de tu alcance, no hay manera de que cualquiera de las dos esté ahí para protegerte de ser alimento rápido.

—Yo no subestimaría a las hembras si estuviera en tu lugar.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó la coneja enfurecida—. ¡He venido aquí por tu cabeza y no permitiré que nada se interponga en mi camino! ¡Airdo!

El león asiático respondió con otro rugido, pretendiendo atemorizar a su oponente antes de emprender marcha a la batalla prometida. Juno se mantuvo en su sitio, tan sólo esperando, mientras Louis señalaba al carnívoro adversario con el cañón de su pistola, listo para disparar en caso de que algo saliera mal. Sin embargo, la caída repentina de cierta guepardo desde la segunda planta del edificio contra el león macho sorprendió a cada uno de los involucrados, cuyo cuerpo se encontró en desequilibrio durante unos segundos luego del impacto. Shiira mostraba sus colmillos manteniéndose aferrada a la cabeza del león con las garras de sus manos y pies, sirviendo esto de distracción para que Juno embistiera al león cuando este intentaba quitarse a la otra hembra de encima. Ako se reconoció anonadada por aquella batalla, pues aunque Airdo las superaba en fuerza y lograba hacerlas retroceder varias ocasiones, la estrategia que ambas hembras estaban usando para mantenerlo al margen de su amo era refinado, casi perfecto, sólo una bestia con habilidades de observación prestigiadas podría encontrar el punto ciego de tan arrasadora formación. Aún así, el león continuo atacando a sus oponentes, consiguiendo herirlas entre sarpazos y mordidas iracundas, pero la mecanicidad incitada por la desesperación creó una barrera que le impedía al macho salir victorioso de este combate que se había expandido más de lo apropiado. Y sin importar cuántas ordenes fueran expulsadas de la rígida garganta de su ama, el león pronto fue vencido por el trabajo en equipo de las hembras, antes de que Louis se acercara y diera el golpe de gracia al león con un disparo certero en su cabeza, dejando a la coneja temblando de rabia desde su posición. Unos segundos, el ciervo observó su obra maestra pero bajó su arma disfrutando del aroma a pólvora antes de mirar a su competencia.

—Te lo advertí, ¿cierto? —expresó con una sonrisa malévola, el ciervo dirigió varios pasos en dirección a la coneja, haciéndola retroceder instintivamente—. Tal vez lograste destruir a muchas de nuestras ramas empresariales pero te faltaba mucho para apuntar a la cabeza del Conglomerado Cuernos y, para tu desgracia, no tendrás otra oportunidad.

Shiira comenzó a correr hacia la coneja, el hambre y la adrenalina incrementando su poder de velocidad. Ako desenfundó su propio revolver apuntando al carnívoro que amenazaba con devorarla viva, más la tensión de sus extremidades le impidió que sus disparos fueran asertivos contra un ágil blanco en movimiento, el cual -siquiera alcanzarla- la tiró contra el pavimento, sintiéndose más excitada con la lucha que su victima ejecutaba como último recurso de supervivencia. Ako gritó sabiendose a merced del demonio que le tenía apresada, incapaz de defenderse de los colmillos que comenzaron por enterrarse en su cuello, salivando su pelaje sin decoro alguno y desgarrando su carne violentamente, impidiéndole volver a gritar por la brutalidad del suceso. Las lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos, nublando la visión que le quedaba dentro de su agónico aliento, no sintiendo nada más que dolor en todo el lapso que su propio cuerpo le permitió permanecer consciente. Shiira continuó arrancando la carne de la coneja, importándole poco mancharse de aquella cálida -y deliciosa- sangre mientras Louis y Juno observaban desde la distancia, hasta que por fin el ciervo apartó la mirada, incomodo, y tal hecho lo notó la canina al instante.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si. ¿Por qué preguntas? Estoy acostumbrado a ver esta clase de cosas.

—Aún así...

—¿Tú no vas a comer? —cuestionó al instante, sobresaltando a Juno—. Estoy seguro de que sabes que la carne fresca es mucho mejor que toda esa carne refrigerada, es por eso que los carnívoros aceptan llevar a cabo esta clase de trabajos ¿o no?

—¡Oh! ¡Yo estoy bien! —exclamó Juno agitando las palmas de sus manos frente a su pecho con evidente nerviosismo antes de ocultarlas tras su espalda como quien busca esconder un objeto valioso de la vista de los curiosos, permitiendo que un silencio forzado los rodeara el tiempo que Shiira duró en terminar su comida y aproximarse a ellos con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, satisfecha en todos los sentidos.

—¡Buen trabajo! —les felicitó la guepardo mientras limpiaba sin resultados la sangre que todavía se escurría en su hocico a sabiendas de lo grosero que esto era para su amo. El ciervo hizo una mueca reprobatoria.

—No tienes remedio —reprendió entregándole un pañuelo doblado, el cual Shiira aceptó y se dio prisa en darle uso—. ¿Qué sucedió antes de que nos encontraras? Me confundió mucho verte caer desde el segundo piso.

—Oh, ella me tendió una trampa. ¡Pero no importa! Logré salir de esa jaula a tiempo.

—Si nuestros éxitos dependieran de tu entusiasmo, seriamos los monarcas del mundo entero.

—Lo siento —Shiira se frotó la nuca con torpeza—, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —cuestionó Juno con sincera inquietud, pues al volver la vista a donde Shiira estuvo ocupándose de la coneja no quedaban más que pequeñas sobras poco estéticas para un paisaje que durante el día yacía rebosante de transeúntes. Pensó que era en verdad una suerte que en aquella ciudad existiera el toque de queda, así los ciudadanos inocentes que nada tenían que ver con estos movimientos estarían expuestos a presenciarlo, o ser victimas en el peor de los casos. Sin embargo, la guepardo ignoró este detalle.

—Perdona si dejé partes que no te gustan —se apresuró Shiira a intervenir—. Me había olvidado por completo que nos estabas acompañando, por eso olvidé pedirte parecer. ¿Me perdonas? ¡Prometo que la próxima vez controlaré mi apetito!

—Oh, no —Juno nuevamente se mostró apenada—. ¡No te preocupes! La verdad es que no tengo hambre, comí suficiente antes de salir.

—¿En serio?

—Lo juro.

—Si es por mi no te abstengas, Juno —garantizó Louis—. No me molesta que los carnívoros disfruten de su comida. Como ya dije, estoy acostumbrado a verlo.

—No es por eso —insistió la joven loba, mostrándose entristecida por primera vez, fue un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos que le veían. Y al sospechar que esta podría tratarse de una tendencia inducida por su antigua vida, Louis se rindió de empeñarse, después de todo -como ya se había establecido- no era asunto suyo.

—Más tarde enviaré a alguien que se haga cargo de los restos, nosotros volveremos a casa por el momento, tengo registros que hacer.

Louis emprendió marcha hacia el camino de la derecha, siendo perseguido por ambas hembras mientras él hacía una llamada y ellas conversaban, muy pronto se encontraban tan sumergidos en su charla casual que apenas prestaron atención a sus alrededores, ignorantes de la mirada curiosa que les vigilaba desde el edificio contiguo, rodeado por la oscuridad de la solitaria habitación que ocupaba. La criatura de singular figura bajó los binoculares con los que estuvo espiando el desarrollo de tan interesante enfrentamiento, manteniendo su sonrisa de colmillos afilados plasmada en su rostro antes de levantarse del mueble que había estado ocupando para marchar más al interior, sacando una lista de su bolsillo trasero para tachar con una pluma de tinta carmín el nombre de la coneja que la guepardo del ciervo había terminado de eliminar.

.

Las sombras abrazaron su cuerpo, le dieron alojo como si se tratara de una frazada caliente en tiempos de invierno y su corazón se sintió en casa una vez más. La oscuridad lo protegía, era su fiel y única amiga. Los depredadores jamás deben desconfiar de sus fauces aunque deben ser precavidos con lo que toman de ella. Legosi sintió que volvía de un hondo trance cuando escuchó una voz suave y amanerada dirigirle la palabra, como un eco que se pierde en la distancia dentro de un gran túnel, alzó la vista y la volvió a los barrotes notando una red de larga vía que resguardaba un paquete con un menú de huevos y soya atrapada entre sus tejidos. Aunque sabía que este curioso obsequio se trataba de su ración del día no sintió gran interés por sujetarlo entre sus dedos, así que prefirió apreciar al pavo real que le miraba con esos ojos radiantes de vida, una amabilidad que no debía estar dirigida a carnívoros como ellos, pese a ello ese sujeto de llamativas plumas azules y con un interesante maquillaje de plumas rojas en sus parpados superiores no dejaba de sonreírle mientras le tendía el alimento por en medio de las duras rejas color gris.

—Anda —le animó con esa delicada voz, amistoso—, tómalo. Debes tener hambre.

—Creí que no recibiríamos comida, después de todo somos...

—Nosotros jamás permitiríamos que murieran de hambre aquí abajo, a diferencia de otros en el edificio —Legosi no reprimió el impulso de mirar al resto de celdas luego de sacar la caja de la red y posarla sobre sus piernas. Un oso hormiguero se encargaba de ofrecerle una caja de comida a Tao por medio del mismo tipo de red que el pavo real estaba usando y Bill ya estaba acomodado en su cama probando su brillante y apetitoso almuerzo—, debes saber que no tenemos nada en contra de ustedes, además Els no querría que perdieran sus fuerzas para cuando por fin aspiren salir de estas jaulas. Ella aún no pierde la esperanza de que mejoren su comportamiento.

—Gracias por la atención, Dom —le dijo Aoba con sinceridad, recargado en el borde de su celda con el emparedado de huevo en los dedos de sus alas.

—No es nada. De todos modos nadie más se atreve a venir aquí —replicó el aludido poniéndose de pie para recargar la red en su hombro con obvia calma.

—No tengo mucho tiempo trabajando para esta empresa —comentó Kibi imitando la postura del ave azul mientras se aproximaba a la celda del lobo gris—, pero para mi no son muy diferentes al resto de nosotros, haciendo a un lado sus raras costumbres alimenticias.

—Bueno, estamos tentados al consumo de la carne, imagino que debe ser algo impensable para bestias recatadas y sensibles como ustedes —reflexionó Legosi en voz alta.

—Hasta el momento, muchos herbívoros con los que he convivido consideran que beber jugo de hormiga es desagradable así que no puedo estar tan de acuerdo con ese punto de vista, creo que todos somos medio de discriminación para otros en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Todos somos diferentes en costumbres, creencias y personalidad al final.

Legosi no pudo evitar sonreír con el argumento del oso hormiguero, escucharlo de alguien más parecía tan simple, era una lastima que no existieran más como él en ese aspecto, aunque estaba seguro que en la realidad su opinión al respecto cambiaría radicalmente si estuviese en una situación de peligro. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensarlo. ¿Acaso fue testigo de algo similar? En ese punto estaba lamentando desconocer los eventos que sólo quedaban como pequeños vestigios en su cerebro, ojalá encontrara la manera de recuperar sus memorias.

—Bien, nosotros nos vamos —se despidió el pavo real—. Asegúrense de pensar mejor las cosas, no queremos verlos confinados toda la eternidad en este pozo.

—¡Seguro! Pero no es una promesa —se mofó Bill tragando su reciente bocado sin sutileza. Dom movió la cabeza reprobatoriamente pero no agregó más a la conversación, Kibi siguió sus pasos sin mucho esfuerzo, subiendo las escaleras que les revelaron las compuertas instantes antes de que volvieran a encerrar las sombras del sitio. Seguro no se preocupaban en instalar más luces que las tenues que ya les rodeaban debido a sus capacidades como carnívoros. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva era normal que ningún herbívoro con sus cinco sentidos quisiera bajar ahí con ellos únicamente para alimentarlos. Recordando ese detalle fue que Legosi se enfocó en abrir su comida empaquetada, disfrutando del exquisito sabor que llenó su boca, aún cuando una parte suya pareció extrañar un gusto muy diferente a este.

* * *

*Ya sé que Sanou es carnívoro (de peces, y otras criaturas marinas al menos) pero en verdad no tenía a nadie que rellenase esta parte de la historia ni que pudiese llevarse bien con el personaje de Louis así que lo disfracé de herbívoro. Y la verdad tengo otros planes para San y Kyuu, ni hablar de Haru.


	3. III

**Tres**.

_Tras las sombras._

Con el paso de las semanas, Legosi lentamente se acostumbró a la dinámica establecida en la corporación para ellos como rezagados. Dom y Kibi los visitaban dentro de un horario estricto para llevarles comida y se retiraban dejandoles en la oscuridad para acostumbrarse a los silencios que pesaba sobre los cuatro cuando no había nada de qué hablar. Si alguno tenía que atender alguna necesidad biológica, bastaba dirigirle ciertas señas a las cámaras de vigilancia instaladas en diversos puntos del cuarto y esperar a que dos hipopótamos cruzaran las compuertas para llevarles esposados al lugar donde liberarían toxinas. Según le había comentado Aoba, cuando estaban en el nivel más bajo del edificio la seguridad era mínima en comparación a lo que era en las jaulas superiores donde cada carnívoro era clasificado por su especie y raza, pero incrementaba el sextuple al encontrarse en exhibición, cuyas secciones -que se celebraban en lo más alto de las instalaciones- usualmente eran reservadas para herbívoros de gran prestigio en el mundo exterior, esto para que la propia empresa se asegurase de que ningún civil común fuera capaz de adquirir un carnívoro pura sangre, debido a lo peligrosos que podrían llegar a ser sino recibían el régimen adecuado.

Cada sección constaba de diversas actividades realizadas por los carnívoros, con el fin de mostrarles a sus posibles compradores sus habilidades en los ámbitos donde los deseasen usar. Entre ellos, el más letal era la Arena, pues ahí los carnívoros debían enfrentarse entre sí para demostrar su capacidad en el combate, el cual resultaba ser el motivo por el que el águila calva se había negado participar varias veces por cuestiones de un honor personal; algo ridículo en palabras de muchos herbívoros encargados.

Escucharlo al principio fue chocante para Legosi, pues mientras comprendía los motivos por los que su situación era grave al mismo tiempo los huecos de su memoria punzaban fuertemente queriendo despertarle en su totalidad. Aunque se había esforzado aquellos días en recuperar lucidez de las imágenes que tenía consigo no pudo siquiera tocar un fragmento de reminiscencia aún cuando tuvo pesadillas relacionadas a ello, así que intentó tragarse la inquietud que le abordaba cada vez que un nuevo detalle de su personalidad saltaba a la vista de sus compañeros, ya que muchas veces le habían señalado que ese tipo de comportamientos sólo eran posibles para un carnívoro que ya ha recibido un entrenamiento específico y aunque ya habían conversado sobre la posibilidad de que Legosi hubiese servido a un dueño, continuaba siendo sorprendente para aquellos quienes no habían sido acogidos por un amo todavía. Hasta el momento, Legosi había demostrado que sabía cómo actuar cuando un herbívoro se mostraba nervioso con su presencia, tenía conocimiento sobre la postura que debía adoptar en caso de que un herbívoro estuviera molesto o asustado, pues el pavo real y el oso hormiguero habían sido medios para que su cuerpo reaccionara a cada emoción que ellos les compartieron las ocasiones que se tomaban la libertad de convivir durante más tiempo entre comidas. Tao había comentado que era afortunado por actuar con el debido sometimiento ya que estas características servirían como herramientas una vez fuera solucionada su situación y tuviera acceso a los pisos superiores, incluso Bill le aseguró que no tardaría en encontrar un nuevo dueño. Pero Legosi se asqueaba por dentro con lo perfecta que era esta fachada, ya que comenzaba a creer que en verdad había traicionado a su amo y que por ello era que estaba ahí en la actualidad, empezaba a creer que se merecía el encarcelamiento perpetuo y tal vez hasta la muerte si el había sido el causante de que una vida tan hermosa como la de uno de esos herbívoros fue extinguida para siempre.

.

Sin embargo, el tiempo no fue apremiante. Los guardias que Legosi se acostumbró a ver en el cuarto, habían acudido temprano aquel día para llevarlo al laboratorio y comprobar de una vez por todas si era factible mantenerlo como un producto más de Carnivorous' Corporation o sería necesario trasladarlo a una prisión de control donde eran desechados todos los carnívoros indomables o con defectos genéticos incorregibles. Legosi decidió que aceptaría lo que el dueño del edificio decidiera, pues su psiquis atravesaba una etapa donde lo que más deseaba era pagar por su pecados, aún cuando no los recordaba. Y mientras cruzaba los brillantes pasillos con las manos esposadas y un guardia a cada costado, una voz melodiosa impropia de cualquier atareado trabajador del edificio incitó a las orejas caídas del canino levantarse al igual que su vista para detenerse en la silueta de un borrego cimarrón que invadía el sitio, cuya sonrisa radiante sería capaz de cegar a cualquiera con su belleza salvaje y atractiva.

—¡Un lobo feroz! —exclamó el carnero ignorando al guardia que lo había estado escoltando fuera de la zona destinada al personal autorizado para acercarse peligrosamente al lobo gris quien, abrumado, no pudo evitar retroceder—. Sabía que encontraría especímenes interesantes si me colaba más allá del territorio del consumidor.

—Estimado cliente, por favor...

—Eres inmenso —dijo ignorando olímpicamente al otro herbívoro, el cual con un vistazo Legosi pudo apreciar cuan mal la estaba pasando—, y yo que creí lo había visto todo de ustedes los carnívoros, todavía pueden haber los más desagradables —agregó con una mueca desdeñosa. Legosi bajó la cabeza y ocultó sus garras, evitando hacer contacto visual con aquel carnero, después de todo nadie le había dicho que tenía la libertad de intercambiar palabras con los visitantes—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me vas a responder? Debes ser de los que aún no enseñan a hablar. ¡Que gracioso! Te veías tan adulto y experimentado.

—Estimado cliente... —el guardia insistió, cada vez más inquieto.

—Ahora no—replicó el carnero con evidente mal humor haciendo una seña con la mano derecha hacia su solicitante sin siquiera verlo—. ¿Acaso no ves que estoy intentando hablar con el señor lobo? Puedo hacer que te despidan sino eres amable con el heredero de las Industrias Montain así que no me molestes.

—Pero, estimado cliente, no puede hablar con este lobo... él aún no está apto para ser un producto, es peligroso acercarse a él demasiado.

—¿En serio? —incrédulo, el extravagante carnero devolvió la vista al carnívoro quien se sintió tentado a corresponder a su mirada, aunque cautelosamente; la sonrisa del joven creció ante la tímida iniciativa—. A mi no me parece tan rudo, tiene los ojos de un insecto acorralado a punto de ser aplastado.

—Cliente...

—Lo quiero —exclamó Pina de pronto, interrumpiendo al guardia de forma abrupta y sorprendiendo incluso a los dos hipopótamos que tomaban a Legosi de los hombros, quienes no dudaron sujetarlo de ambos brazos en cuanto el carnero rompió la escasa distancia que había mantenido con el atónito carnívoro quien además no podía hacer más que sostenerle la mirada—. Compraré este —explicó, arrasador—, así que espero que solucionen lo que sea que lo mantiene fuera de la mercancía disponible de allá afuera. Lo quiero en optimas condiciones para llevármelo a casa.

—Eso va a ser imposible. Como ya he dicho, él no está a la venta —dijo el guardia.

—Ya lo sé, pero lo estará ¿no? —replicó desinteresado—. Y cuando eso suceda yo habré invertido una generosa cantidad de dinero en este negocio basura. ¿No es por eso que se empeñan en ofrecer lo mejor de lo mejor en carnívoros? Hasta ahora no he visto más que mascotas de baja categoría, este lobo parece mejor que todo el edificio junto.

—Legosi no está a la venta —reiteró una tercera voz, obligando a los presentes mirar hacia la cabra angora que había surgido aparentemente de la nada—. Aún si hubiese una probabilidad, no puedo asegurarle que será puesto en exhibición pronto, joven Pina. Tenemos estudios que realizar en él y otros tantos procedimientos que podrían probar su paciencia con el riesgo de fallos. Le aseguro de que él agradece su interés —agregó Els sosteniéndose la cadera con una mano mientras caminaba hasta posarse entre el silencioso canino y Pina—, pero tendrá que resignarse en elegir a alguien más.

—Vamos, linda —insistió el carnero con tono seductor mientras se hacia su melena lanuda hacia atrás de forma coqueta—. Sé que tú y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

—No —espetó concluyente, para frustración de Pina—, lo lamento. Por cierto, debo pedir que se retire, esta no es zona turista, sólo personal autorizado. —Después de unos segundos en completo silencio, la expresión molesta del jovial carnero se desvaneció con un largo suspiro. Y asintiendo de mala gana permitió que el guardia finalmente lo escoltara a la salida, lejos del curioso lobo y de quien entonces se mostraba como la jefa absoluta del lugar. Els también suspiró, estresada—. Millonarios, ¿se creen que pueden hacer lo que se les da la gana sólo por sus títulos sociales? ¡No me hagan reír! ¿Quién creen que financia esta empresa?

—Disculpa... —balbuceó Legosi, inseguro. Al escuchar su voz, la cabra reaccionó.

—Oh, aún tenemos que revisarte a ti ¿cierto? —recordó mirando a Legosi quien no pudo evitar asentir. Els se dirigió esta vez a los hipopótamos—. No pierdan más el tiempo, adelante, hagan su trabajo —les alentó instruyéndolos con gestos de sus manos y uniéndose a la caminata al siguiente instante sin mencionar nada más en lo que quedaba de recorrido.

.

Dentro del laboratorio, Legosi permaneció estático sobre una superficie metalica rodeada de cristales reforzados mientras los brotes de vapor -que surgían por medio de tubos de aluminio- lo cubrían, humedeciendo su pelaje en el proceso. Al abrirse las compuertas obedeció la indicación de dar un paso al frente mientras varios herbívoros con bata se acercaban para retirarle muestras de pelo, garras y saliva antes de mandarlo a recostar en una capsula de rayos X para verificar su esqueleto. Legosi se sobresaltó un poco cuando la camilla comenzó a deslizarse dentro del reducido espacio y cerró los ojos mientras la luz infrarroja recorría todo su cuerpo. La imagen de su fisiología apareció en las pantallas junto a datos variados y la camilla fue nuevamente retirada para que se pusiera de pie. Entonces un par de herbívoros más volvieron a rodearlo, presionando sus músculos meticulosamente mientras se obligaba resistir los choques de sensibilidad que le acosaban cuando aquellos delicados dedos alcanzaban zonas blandas. El carnívoro realmente no entendía qué estaban haciendo pero no se resistió a cooperar, siempre manteniendo la mirada abajo, rehuyendo las pupilas de toda mirada curiosa que trataba encontrarse con la suya. Els, quien observaba todo el proceso de cerca, estaba impresionada por lo fácil que el lobo accedía a cada indicación, ya que usualmente se veían en la necesidad de inyectar un poco de sedante a esas bestias para que -como mínimo- se mantuvieran tranquilas durante toda las revisión, pero Els había visto que incluso los doctores se encontraban realmente relajados trabajando, cosa que no ocurría nunca con el resto de carnívoros. Lo último en la lista fue sacar una muestra de sangre por lo que la supervisora llegó a sentirse nerviosa un poco. Sin embargo, Legosi extendió la mano sumisamente, tan sólo apartando la vista y tensando sus músculos faciales hasta que la aguja fue retirada de su piel. En este punto, Els no podía estar más confundida por la naturaleza de este carnívoro, parecía tan preparado, tan adiestrado, que llegó a dudar que su historial actual se tratase de algo bueno.

Entonces recordó a la coneja que lo había traído a las puertas del edificio. La pobre se encontraba en pánico y lloraba desconsolada por lo que había estado obligada a presenciar esa noche mientras intentaba llegar a casa antes del toque de queda. Els le había permitido quedarse hasta el día siguiente por una cuestión de compasión al verla tan aterrada, pero resultaba incluso sorprendende que a pesar del trauma sufrido hubiese tenido el valor de arrastrar a aquel carnívoro inconsciente con ella para que trataran sus monstruosas heridas. Ella le había explicado que él la salvó de un ataque de zorros cuando había estado indefensa pero Els todavía dudaba de sus palabras, a pesar de que sus gestos y tono mientras le relataba los sucesos le parecieron sinceros. Después de todo se sabía que ningún carnívoro en libertad se preocupaba por mantener a salvo a otro herbívoro que no fuera su amo, pues también existían innumerables casos de carnívoros que devoraron a sus dueños en un impulso vengativo, siendo reportados como amenazas para que cualquier organización ejecutora los sacrificara de una forma u otra más tarde.

La mente de Els estuvo divagando en estas bizarras situaciones que solían ser descritas con lujo de detalle por la prensa cuando su compañero Zoe le avisó que el estudio había finalizado y que retirarían a Legosi a la jaula del laboratorio mientras trabajaban con las muestras. La cabra angora asintió, permitiendoles a los hipopótamos llevarse al lobo, más Els no resistió el impulso de seguirlos, avisando al otro que lo entrevistaría de nuevo. Esperó a que los guardias aseguraran la celda donde habían empujado a Legosi y se retiraran para poder tomar una silla cercana, acomodándose a una distancia prudente del cabizbajo canino. Al mirarlo desde ese angulo, Els no podía creer que se tratara de una bestia peligrosa pero se se ayudó a recordar sus muchas experiencias de trabajo y obligarse estar alerta.

—¿Recibiste educación previa, Legosi? —cuestionó cordial. El lobo no la miró.

—No lo sé...

—Vamos, puedes hablar con libertad. Esta sólo será una charla corriente, por eso te aseguro que no utilizaré tus palabras en tu contra.

—Sé que crees que he estado mintiendo desde nuestra última conversación —señaló Legosi, y esto Els lo interpretó como un ataque directo hacia su fachada imparcial. El lobo era bastante agudo—, pero no recuerdo nada antes de despertar aquí.

—¿En serio? —Els fingió desinterés—. ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas a una linda coneja? ¿A quien amablemente salvaste de un grupo hambriento de zorros?

—¿Coneja? —repitió con sorpresa. Legosi no recordaba a ninguna coneja, pero la sola mención logró que su cola se erizara un poco, como electrocutada.

—Si... pequeña, pelaje blanco, ojos completamente negros... ella te trajo aquí, y testificó que la ayudaste a salir de un gran aprieto a pesar de no conocerse. Lo que me lleva a cuestionar la apariencia de tu antiguo dueño, ¿tal vez la confundiste o era algún familiar cercano de tu amo? No parece haber una respuesta más lógica a ello.

—¿Dijo algo más? —cuestionó, pero en el instante que la mirada de Els se tornó fría, Legosi supo que había cometido un error al preguntar aquello.

—No, fue todo. ¿Tienes algo que agregar acaso?

—No... —Legosi volvió a bajar la cabeza, atemorizado. Lo que menos necesitaba era lucir más sospechoso pero tampoco podía evitar exprimir el menor dato de sus alrededores con el fin de recuperar su memoria, más estaba siendo muy torpe en el ámbito. De algún modo, estaba convencido de que Els no quería hacerle daño pero estaría obligada por su trabajo si él mismo llegase a filtrar información peligrosa sobre su situación. Y después de esta prueba suicida estaba convencido de que la cuerda que pudieron haberle atado los brazos y piernas fue deslizada alrededor de su cuello con el fin de asfixiarle. Els dejó que el silencio gobernara el ambiente entre los dos unos segundos antes de animarse a hablar de nuevo, pero ahora con otro plan de acción, uno mucho más efectivo.

—Cuando llegaste aquí y no despertaste a pesar del tratamiento que te dimos, te consideramos muerto, pero verte consciente de nuevo nos impulsó ir en busca de registros legales como reportes sobre un carnívoro extraviado, cosas similares... —Els se levantó de la silla que ocupaba, incitando al lobo gris seguir sus pasos con una mirada cautelosa—, y lo que encontramos fue curioso —La cabra angora se detuvo ante la jaula con los brazos cruzados de forma intimidante. El efecto de su postura estaba lejos de preocupar al carnívoro pero aquella mirada profunda logró causar un extraño dolor en su cabeza mientras una imagen difusa intentaba formarse dentro de su cerebro—. Ningún carnívoro con el nombre de "Legosi" existe, es más, aquel lobo gris que lo usaba fue documentado como fallecido casi siete meses antes de que tú aparecieras.

La nueva información impactó fuertemente contra el entendimiento del indefenso canino, aterrandolo, arrinconandolo para ser presa de innumerables pensamientos que empeoraron su persistente dolor de cabeza. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado y las ganas de vomitar eran cada vez más intensas mientras extraños aromas a podrido y el gusto dulce de la sangre lo rodeaban de pies a cabeza igual que un perfume, visiones de muerte y destrucción danzando al compás de sus escalofríos, era casi como si su mente estuviera dentro de una licuadora con cuchillas dobles que trituraban el menor rastro de cordura. El palpitar de su corazón resonaba con estruendo en sus oídos y un extraño instinto asesino estaba golpeando todo su organismo. Entonces sólo pudo pensar en matar a la cabra delante de su jaula, sólo podía imaginar ese hermoso pelaje enredado entre sus garras, escuchar a sus huesos quebrarse de uno en uno. Sabía que lo disfrutaría. Deseaba hacerlo realidad. Y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, Legosi apartó la mirada de la expectante herbívora y se recostó en el suelo de la jaula como si se protegiera de miles de azotes, buscando controlar este repentino choque de instintos que lo sofocaba. Els parecía sorprendida por su reacción pero no dijo nada hasta que la voz de Legosi retornó de su sección de chillidos incomprensibles.

—Lamento no saber de dónde provengo o lo que he hecho —dijo, arrepentido. La hembra podría reconocer que estaba siendo sincero—. Sólo sé que quiero comenzar de nuevo, ser purificado... soy un carnívoro, y como carnívoro soy peligroso, necesito un dueño que me someta por completo o, de ser posible, me ejecute él mismo. No quiero saber mi origen, no me interesa saber quién fui... no quiero ser libre nunca más...

La cabra de angora estaba anonadada por lo que escuchaba, debía ser el primer carnivoro que buscaba el sometimiento total más que la libertad condicional, todos los carnivoros querían ser considerados individuos más que meras mascotas pero este estaba reprimiendo este deseo natural como si no fuera nada. Podría pensar de sus palabras una actuación convincente pero le confundían sus expresiones corporales, realmente parecía querer obtener ese humillante trato hasta el lecho de su muerte. La hembra no estaba segura de qué pensar. Entonces la voz de su compañero llamándola desde su posición en el laboratorio la distrajo de sus desequilibradas cavilaciones, haciéndola girarse y caminar lejos del carnívoro para recibir la información que Zoe quería comunicarle.

—Los doctores descubrieron qué hay mal en el metabolismo de Legosi —dijo, entusiasta.

—¿Qué es?

—Hay una ligera mezcla de génes en su sistema, las cuales han mejoras en sus capacidades inmunológicas carnívoras, volviéndolo inmune a venenos de todo tipo, en especial el de origen reptil —explicó uno de los herbívoros a cargo—. Lo que quiero decir, es que su cuerpo fue alterado con ADN de dragón de komodo en porciones pequeñas con una formula tan invisible que podría ser casi imposible de detectar, por suerte no es una condición que no pueda revertirse. Con una serie de inyecciones y la purga adecuada, todos sus sistemas volverán a la normalidad una vez más.

—¿Por qué alguien querría alterar la génetica de un lobo pura sangre así? —Els pensó en voz alta, sosteniéndose el mentón de forma pensativa—. De por si es complicado encontrar ejemplares que no se hayan mezclado con otras razas caninas en el mercado.

—Quizás... —Zoe intervino—, ¿su dueño solía tener enfrentamientos con mascotas de esta especie? —La cabra angora miró en dirección al lobo gris, meditando profundamente en toda la información que tenía a su disposición sobre su oscuro pasado y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un caso extravagante, el cual no podía simplemente dejar pasar—. ¿Els?

—Pon en marcha el proceso de Purificación —dijo, recordando inevitablemente las palabras recientes de Legosi mientras pronunciaba el nombre que la empresa le había dado al procedimiento de limpieza genética—. No desperdiciaremos este producto si puede rescatarse. Si todo sale bien quiero ponerlo en venta.

—¿Tan pronto? —cuestionó Zoe sorprendido—. ¿Sin un documento de buena conducta como todo el resto? ¿Estás segura?

—Escuchaste al heredero de las empresas Montain, él estaba dispuesto a comprarlo y tú sabes lo difícil que es convencer a ese cazanova para adquirir un carnívoro. Si lo exhibimos como mercancía sumisa estoy segura de que habrá quienes paguen más por él.

—¿Qué hay de sus antecedentes? ¿No sería buena idea averiguar su pasado primero?

—Estoy pensando dejar eso en manos del comprador —señaló, terminante—, prefiero que un excéntrico obsesionado con carnívoros se adueñe de él en lugar de un adinerado cualquiera. Antes hablé con nuestro jefe de esto —la simple mención hizo a los herbívoros más próximos a la posición de Els sobresaltarse estupefactos—, él está de acuerdo en dejarlo a mi juicio así que lo entregaré a quien considere el adecuado.

Un silencio abrupto y espeso se hizo dominio en el laboratorio mientras los presentes reflexionaban por su cuenta todos los aspectos que habían sido expuestos por la supervisora, abstraídos por tan temeraria decisión. Y allá en la jaula, todavía recostado en el suelo con una postura defensiva de azotes, Legosi había escuchado atentamente la conversación en la que estaba involucrado, su mirada sombría expulsando sentimientos retorcidos a medida que una lógica igual de corrompida abrazaba su corazón e impulsos.


	4. IV

**Cuatro**.

_Circulo de Gloria_.

Con un suspiro plagado de resignación abrió la puerta, dejando que la luz del sol entrara al oscuro recinto antes de que ella emergiera al exterior, observando con ojos aburridos el nuevo día que le precedía. Con el calor abrazando su pelaje albino, haciéndolo resplandecer igual a una piedra preciosa, avanzó por el jardín delantero hasta alcanzar una segunda puerta para repetir el proceso de antes mientras se acomodaba el bolso que tenía sobre el hombro. La joven coneja recorrió sin ánimo el sendero por el que caminaba cada mañana, saludando con una sonrisa a quienes conocía del vecindario, cabeceando ligeramente y continuando. Pronto su celular vibró con un tono de campanillas en el bolsillo delantero de su bolso, y ella se detuvo un momento, pensativa, entonces volvió a suspirar y por fin tomó el celular. Deslizó un dedo por la pantalla táctil descubriendo que se trataba de un mensaje de texto, así que lo abrió y leyó en silencio, pensó comenzar a presionar las teclas digitales para enviar una respuesta larga pero prefirió enviar por costumbre un stiker afirmativo con forma de zanahoria sonriente. Haru levantó la vista tras guardar el aparato, los recuerdos de su reciente experiencia navegando nítidas frente a sus ojos, pues realmente siempre hubo un momento en el que lo revivió dentro de su mente, no habían pasado más de cinco semanas desde aquel incidente después de todo, donde la figura monstruosa del gigantesco lobo gris mostró garras y colmillos para rescatarla -si es que podía llamarlo así- balanceándose cual criatura sobrenatural dispuesto a llevarse cuantas almas pudiera esa sola noche. A Haru todavía le parecía extraño seguir convida después de todo eso, simplemente no conseguía asimilar toda esa situación, y estaba segura que de haber sido cualquier otra hembra en su posición ya habría enloquecido, o al menos estaría recibiendo tratamiento post traumatico. Rememoró el estado en el cual ese lobo había terminado tras la batalla, motivo por el que se vio obligada arrastrarlo hasta el edificio que albergaba carnívoros de acuerdo a su propio conocimiento, después de todo no podía dejarlo ahí cuando la había ayudado, no estaba entre sus defectos ser malagradecida; pero tuvo que estructurar una mentira creíble para no verse sospechosa dentro de la interrogación, mas estaba agradecida con la herbívora que la recibió en su recamara para descansar hasta el día siguiente. Los conejos como ella no se permitían adoptar un carnívoro, no sólo por la escasez de recursos al cual estaban expuestos como especie sino por el tabú que representaba en sus costumbres; un conejo era un bocadillo rápido para devorar, prácticamente se encontraban en el principio de la Cadena Alimenticia, según registros antiguos que hablaban sobre una época distante donde dominaba el hambre y la ley del más fuerte. Tal vez fue por culpa de esa histeria auto-impuesta que prefirieron mantener perfiles bajos a los ojos de cualquier otro, como sombras, generación tras generación. Y los conejos que intentaban desligarse de este código no tardaban en ser presas fáciles de cualquier mascota, por eso no le sorprendió mucho enterarse del violento deceso que sufrió Ako, quien fue una amiga cercana hasta que la ambición superó su convivencia diaria y la empujó probar suerte con las mayores autoridades de su mundo.

En este punto, Haru se preguntó qué destino le esperaba a la sociedad de conejos una vez asimilaran sus debilidades por completo, como los viles rezagados que eran de la Comunidad Herbívora. Quería soñar con una oportunidad, una mínima inclinación en la balanza para mejorar las cosas y ver la luz al final del túnel, como dicen, pero Haru no se trataba de una soñadora por fortuna o desgracia. Ella era incapaz de negarse a la realidad que vivían día tras día, siendo dura, gentil o egoísta cuando la situación lo requería, manteniéndose fuerte únicamente por sí misma.

Por fin, después de recorrer un par de cuadras más, encontró la parada de autobuses que siempre visitaba. Ahí aguardó sin novedad revisando ocasionalmente los alrededores, perdiéndose en los nuevos detalles que los adornaban, como una bicicleta asegurada al poste de la otra acera o el viejo roedor que empujaba un carrito de helados mientras le daba un apretón a la cornetilla junto a su mano en la agarradera, por ello apenas reaccionó al identificar la presencia de una coneja que se detuvo a su lado, cuyas vestimentas flojas le daban un aspecto atlético a su silueta de alguna manera, a pesar de romper todo el esquema cuando estaba fumando impetuosamente. Haru procuró mantener el menor contacto visual con ella, siendo abordada rápidamente por la tensión que sofocaba el ambiente cada vez que se encontraban dentro del mismo perímetro, aún sino se miraban o dirigían la palabra. Haru tragó saliva mientras intentaba controlar la ansiedad, pues percibía un intenso aroma a desinfectante en la ropa de Kyuu, lo cual le indicaba que estaba volviendo de una pelea, quizás hasta había conseguido eliminar al objetivo señalado; no lo sabía y no tenía las intenciones de preguntar al respecto, jugando el papel del ignorante. Al levantar la cabeza, visualizó que el transporte publico estaba acercándose, Kyuu se terminó su cigarro y Haru tembló. El vehículo se detuvo frente a ellas, esperaron a que los herbívoros a bordo bajaran, entonces se impulsaron al frente. Haru pensó en dejar a la otra abordar primero pero debido a que ella era quien se encontraba más cerca de la puerta no podía simplemente quedarse parada, mucho menos cuando intentaba huir de la mirada contraria, de esas pupilas profundas que barrieron su figura de pies a cabeza de un momento a otro, tan rápido pero tan lento que hizo a Haru percatarse del mínimo detalle sobre el gesto; más se convenció de que quizás sólo era el pánico usual.

Una vez a bordo del colectivo, Haru se dispuso tomar un asiento disponible, eligiendo entre los más apartados del conductor. Por fortuna Kyuu había optado por sentarse en uno de las primeras filas así que la coneja albina podía relajarse de soportar esa penetrante mirada sobre su espalda, pero ni aún entonces el sentimiento de pánico la abandonó. Durante todo el viaje sintió la necesidad de gritar, tirar de sus orejas y patalear pero se obligó mantenerse estoica, neutral. No debía mostrarse afectada, jamás se lo perdonaría a sí misma. Mostrarle debilidad a Kyuu significaba la muerte, por eso se atrevió adelantarse a sus pasos cuando llegó el momento de tomar la siguiente parada, importándole poco el haberla rozado con el hombro o empujado ligeramente. Agradeció al conductor sin mirar atrás, digna como solamente ella podía ser. Sin embargo, no contó con la fuerza de impacto que tuvo cierto objeto en la curvatura de sus piernas, razón por la que se descubrió descendiendo precipitadamente contra el suelo, emitiendo un ligero grito antes de finalmente caer. Empuñó las manos y se intentó levantar rápidamente, pero Kyuu había sido más rápida en ponerse frente a ella para concederle una mano que la ayudara a levantarse. Los miradas de ambas conejas se cruzaron, conectándose con fuerza mientras Haru aceptaba la ayuda y Kyuu sostenía el peso hasta que la más pequeña de estatura consiguió ponerse de pie.

—Gracias —dijo Haru con seriedad, ahogando las ansias que tenía de recriminarle a la otra por haberla humillado de aquella forma, pues estaba segura que había sido culpa suya el que cayese en terreno recto y completamente plano. Haru no soltó su mano.

—No es nada, cuídate un poco más la próxima vez —respondió Kyuu, apretando la mano de Haru antes de por fin obligarla a dejarla ir. Una vez conseguido su objetivo se dio la vuelta y se marchó, tomando del suelo cierto objeto de madera y cruzando la puerta del edificio al que estuvo caminando. La pequeña coneja frunció el ceño, reprimiendo la salida de un gruñido, encaminándose a la puerta por la que Kyuu había entrado para desplazarse entre los pasillos en dirección a su oficina. Sin molestarse en identificar las secciones, Haru recorrió su camino establecido de memoria hasta que por fin estuvo frente a la puerta indicada donde fue recibida por una coneja de raza arlequín siquiera abrir la puerta, quien no dudó un segundo levantarse de su silla para impulsarse en su dirección, concretando un abrazo firme pero delicado sobre el cuerpo de la otra hembra.

—Oh, Haru. Que alivio. Estás bien —comentó Mizuchi con dulzura, transmitiéndole su profundo desahogo por verla sana y a salvo. Haru no correspondió el abrazo, sólo lo dejó ocurrir, indiferente—. Me preocupé mucho cuando no volviste esa noche y no respondiste tu teléfono por cinco semanas. —Apartándose sin romper el contacto, Mizuchi revisó el rostro de su compañera, asegurándose de que no tuviera cortes graves o cualquier otra herida mortal en su silueta—. No tenía idea de dónde estabas o si te pudo suceder algo, todos temíamos que esas mascotas te hubiesen devorado.

—Pero no pasó —contestó Haru al fin, formando una sonrisa mecánica.

—Cielos, Haru. Lo que hiciste fue muy imprudente. No vuelvas apartarte de la manada así. Eres un miembro muy importante que no será reemplazado con facilidad, ¿entiendes?

—Vamos, Mizuchi —espetó Haru manteniendo la misma sonrisa mecánica carente de emociones, mientras sujetaba las manos del conejo arlequín sobre su rostro, quien notó la condescendencia en el acento de la otra enseguida—, ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto, la manada todavía tiene a Kyuu en su poder. Mientras ella siga activa, el resto no importa.

—Y sigues con eso —escupió Mizuchi exasperada—. No hay manera de que esa estúpida pueda tomar tu lugar. Grábate esto, Haru, tú eres la _original_.

—Si yo fuera tan perfecta como pretenden que lo soy no cometería tantos errores. La vi a ella camino aquí, seguro volvía de una nueva misión, no parecía afectada, apuesto que no lo estuvo durante todo el procedimiento... cuando me adelanté a sus pasos hizo que resbalara, entonces me ayudó a levantarme, olfatee el aroma a sangre seca en su ropa... —Haru comenzó a temblar, fue un hecho que a Mizuchi sorprendió—. Ella no es como las otras... es muy diferente a Ako, a ti... sólo estar con ella hace que me tiemblen las piernas.

—Ella no es superior a ti —replicó Mizuchi, convencida—. Eres mejor que ella y lo sabes, eres mejor que todas nosotras, y el que poseas más sensibilidad te hace un conejo especial, créeme, yo conocí al resto de nuestros hermanos y Kyuu no es más que una sombra de lo que tu puedes llegar a ser. Yo creo en ti, Haru.

—¿Tú? —Haru permaneció incrédula, desconsolada. Mizuchi reprimió un suspiro.

—Si, sé que no soy alguien muy destacado —bufó—, pero puedo asegurarte que tengo la sabiduría suficiente para distinguir a una joya de un patán. Kyuu es el patán y eso te convierte a ti en la joya, Haru. La joya más brillante y hermosa que haya existido en este mundo. Sé que sin tu presencia todos nuestros ideales se vendrían abajo en un instante, te lo digo yo que he tocado fondo. Nunca dudes de tus capacidades, eres la mejor para este trabajo —Dicho esto, Mizuchi abrazó una vez más el escuálido cuerpo de la coneja albina, quien todavía confundida, se relajó entre los brazos de la conejo arlequín.

—¿Por qué siempre has sido tan atenta conmigo? —quiso saber, pues no lo comprendía.

—Porque fuiste la única en notar mis capacidades cuando todos habían perdido la fé en mi, fuiste la única en creer que poseía un propósito, en confiar que yo era necesaria. Gracias a ti no fui desechada por la manada. Por eso, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es apoyarte, hacerte ver que no eres inservible como tú lo crees, no es mucho pero espero sea suficiente para alguien en mi posición. Sin ti no tendría a donde ir.

Con las orejas abajo, Haru finalmente se reconoció tocada por la amabilidad de su acompañante, obedeciendo el impulso de responder su abrazo con un cariño que no creyó posible conservaba por algún integrante de la manada que la había acogido en su circulo por mera y banal beneficencia. Sin embargo, comprendió que al menos Mizuchi valía la pena de todo esto, por ella no le importaba consentir durante más tiempo esta calidad de vida, pues al menos a ella había llegado a considerarla una verdadera hermana y no podía abandonarla a pesar de todo. Aún si Kyuu continuaba perturbando su tranquilidad día tras día, sin importar que la presión de ser la original fuera inmensa, si Haru confiaba en algo más que nada era en sus habilidades de resistencia así que lo soportaría, tenía que hacerlo de una manera u otra y hasta que encontrara finalmente la salida de este pozo sin fondo.

.

Pasó un mes desde su prueba en el laboratorio, quedándose bajo observación bajo llave en la misma jaula mientras los científicos encargados trabajaban en purgar sus alteraciones genéticas. A partir de ese momento, Legosi apenas fue consciente de los días que transcurrieron a medida que el tratamiento se desarrollaba. Cada minuto era obligado a ingerir una nueva solución, o era inyectado con una distinta sustancia, siquiera brindándole espacio para cortos reposos antes de volver a continuar. El canino recordaba haber vomitado varias ocasiones cuando su cuerpo no toleró la presión de las secciones químicas, pues la mayoría del tiempo se sintió mareado o demasiado adolorido para comer o beber cualquier cosa, o al menos para dormir; jamás imaginó que aquello sería tan difícil de soportar, pero por algún sentido masoquista no tuvo deseos de resistirse a la tortura. Tenía vagos recuerdos sobre la mirada reflexiva de Els, escudriñándolo desde la distancia, así como algunos comentarios distorsionados que logró escuchar de los herbívoros que lo atendían sobre las respuestas de su cuerpo u otros factores que no logró comprender, pero no podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse todo lo que habían hecho con él esa linea temporal incierta. En la actualidad sabía que sucedió un mes para que los científicos lo dejaran asimilar el arduo trabajo porque Zoe tuvo la cultura de expresarselo cuando por fin cobró lucidez. Una vez solo y completamente recuperado comenzó a preguntarse si esto había terminado o sólo era el principio, pero el próximo par de días que le siguieron le confirmaron que estas eran los últimos análisis para decidir su siguiente ubicación dentro del edificio.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Legosi? —quiso saber Els una vez el medico dejó de tomar la temperatura del lobo, así como su pulso cardíaco.

—Bien... es como si tuviera una nueva vida —contestó, pues no sabía cómo describir esta sensación que lo llenaba, todavía estaba un poco cansado pero al mismo tiempo se sentía con energías de saltar, lo demostraba con el movimiento repetitivo de su cola.

—Es una respuesta saludable para alguien que ha logrado resistir a la Purificación, para carnívoros que sufrieron severas alteraciones genéticas, los signos más comunes son la fatiga corporal y el desorden neuronal, como la irritabilidad excesiva, que usualmente empuja a la violencia o al llanto. O en los peores casos la muerte. Pero tu respondiste de manera positiva a cada prueba, lo que significa que has sido curado exitosamente, Legosi.

—¿Significa que me podré ir?

—Si, serás devuelto a una celda fuera del laboratorio. Esperábamos que alguien te reclamara el tiempo que estuviste junto a los rezagados pero cuando no ocurrió de esa manera tomé la decisión de someterte al proceso de Purificación, y ya que haz surgido victorioso quiero trasladarte a las celdas de mercancía. Tendrás la oportunidad de tener un nuevo hogar.

—¿Eso está bien? —cuestionó Legosi inseguro—. Es decir, mi pasado aún es borroso. No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió antes de despertar aquí. ¿No sería más recomendable que me mantuvieran en detención para siempre?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Legosi? Recuerdo que tú mismo me dijiste que querías comenzar una nueva vida ¿o, no? —Els se llevó una mano a la cadera con gesto exasperado—. Además formaste parte de la propiedad de la empresa desde el momento que invertimos en ti, no puedes quejarte de que busquemos obtener ganancias contigo. Tu y todos los que trabajamos en tratarte serán beneficiados si conseguimos que un herbívoro te adopte.

—Pero...

—No te confundas, carnívoro —le interrumpió la cabra terminante, y su tono firme mandó a Legosi callar al momento—. Es posible que hayas recibido un trato especial desde que llegaste pero eso no significa que tus opiniones realmente importen, quien manda aquí soy yo así que no toleraré más quejas ni resolveré más dudas, ¿me has entendido? —Legosi bajó las orejas y se encorvó lo más que pudo, desviando la mirada en respuesta. Aunque Els sabía que Legosi estaba usando sus conocimientos para manipularla, haciéndole creer que era un completo inútil, no pudo evitar sentirse poderosa con esa reacción. Entonces una vez más dudó que fuera prudente permitir que ese lobo se reintegrara a la sociedad, más tenía plena confianza en su intuición propia para elegir al candidato indicado para gobernarlo una vez se presentara en el teatro para reclamarle. La hembra respiró profundamente—. Bien, lo mejor será que te familiarices con tu nueva celda porque mañana comenzaremos a exhibirte.

Haciendo una seña con la mano, Els se retiró dejando que los guardias hipopótamos encaminaran a Legosi a los pisos superiores donde había sido asignada su jaula personal. Legosi obedeció avanzar pero por dentro le entristeció un poco saber que no vería a Bill, Tao y Aoba después de aquello, tal vez nunca más, pues aunque fue poco tiempo el que convivió con ellos de alguna manera lo hicieron sentirse cómodo con sus ruidosa compañía. Els, por su parte, se dirigió a los elevadores exclusivos para el personal, dejándolo todo en manos del siguiente supervisor que saludó en los pasillos. Ya que había terminado su turno por aquel día optó por salir al centro comercial y tomar un poco de aire fresco, pues aquellos días fueron los más agotadores para ella como una de las trabajadoras con mayor autoridad. Llegando a su recamara, preparó un conjunto de ropa, el más decente que pudo encontrar para enseguida tomar un baño rápido. Con el pelaje seco y alineada de pies a cabeza, salió del edificio, tecleando los botones táctiles de su teléfono celular para realizar una llamada rápida, la cual fue recibida transcurridos un par de minutos. —Hola, Sebun. Terminé mi trabajo. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte? —cuestionó con una sonrisa.

.

Cierta oveja merina, colgó la llamada entrante de su celular una vez comprobada la ubicación para el encuentro de su cita. Mostrándose pasiva y jovial, sonrió a su elegante acompañante; una ciervo roja de señorial porte y complexión delgada con atributos tan firmes como sensuales, quien bebía sin mucha novedad el cóctel de sabores frutales que le había sido servido hace unos minutos en aquel local del centro, y cuyo gesto serio no logró ser alterado ni siquiera por la personalidad enérgica de su mejor amiga y socia.

—Mi amiga Els dijo que ya viene en camino —informó Sebun, apresurándose en probar su propia orden con el entusiasmo de una niña en pleno recorrido por la feria local—. Siempre se comporta un poco tímida al principio pero cuando desarrolla confianza es muy divertida, te prometo que nos la pasaremos muy bien con ella.

—Me dijiste que es supervisora en una empresa que trabaja con carnívoros ¿verdad?

—Así es. ¿Te interesa adquirir alguno, Azuki?

—No en realidad, jamás he tenido interés en relacionarme con esa clase de seres, pero a mi marido le fascinan esas criaturas, la última vez le regalaron una hembra para pagarle una apuesta —comentó con una sonrisa engreída, burlándose de una mentira evidente que prefería mantener intacta por capricho personal—, así que pensaba que una mascota de agencia sería suficiente para alegrarle el mes, ha estado muy estresado por su trabajo estos días, tanto que no hemos podido relacionarnos como haría una pareja normal.

—Oh, es cierto —Sebun rememoró con un chispazo de lógica—, mencionaste que su cumpleaños número 22 se acerca, es normal que quieras consentirlo. Si gustas, puedo pedirle a Els que nos recomiende algunas mascotas apropiadas para el trabajo domestico o nos proporcione un descuento para esos monstruos de lucha, ya que tu marido siempre está enredado en esa clase de situaciones le vendría bien alguna que se especialice en sigilo, alguien fiel, para protegerlo en todo momento. Bueno, no es que yo sepa mucho, los carnívoros con los que yo me he relacionado siempre son del tipo trabajador, pequeños y fáciles de manejar, jamás he cruzado mi camino con alguno que solo sepa morder.

—Para los negocios que mi esposo maneja se requiere que la fuerza e inteligencia estén equilibrados, tal vez deba tomar tu consejo y comprar un carnívoro protector, así mantendría equilibrada la balanza, y no hay mejores candidatos guardianes que la raza canina, sin mencionar que Louis ya tiene suficientes felinos en su poder. Estoy pensando en un lobo macho ¿sabes? Su reciente mascota es una loba gris y necesita entretenimiento, odiaría dejarla sin un compañero durante las noches frías cuando se acerca el invierno.

—¡Eres tan mala, Azuki! —recriminó Sebun soltando una limpia carcajada sin restricciones ante el cruel comentario de su mejor amiga—. ¿Cómo dices algo así sin sentir culpa? Hasta yo, que no soy una experta, sé que los carnívoros son capaces de elegir a sus parejas y apegarse a ellas. No puedes imponerles a alguien así como así, por muy absurdo que parezca algunas de esas criaturas son muy sentimentales en esos aspectos, especialmente los canes.

—¿Ah si? —inquirió la cierva, divertida.

—¡Por supuesto! Es más, si aún lo dudas, puedes preguntarle a Els. Seguro que tiene muchos datos interesantes que compartir con nosotras sobre su trabajo.

—Eso me gustaría —admitió Azuki haciendo a un lado su bebida para recargar los codos sobre la superficie de la mesa y usar sus palmas para sostenerse de las mejillas de forma reflexiva, pero conservando una actitud burlesca con el tema—. Esa loba de la que te hablo se apegó mucho a Louis desde el momento en el que llegó y me gustaría saber por qué es eso antes de maquinar ideas erróneas, es decir, dudo que se haya enamorado de mi Louis pero es mejor estar informada al respecto.

—Esa idea es... bastante desagradable, incluso para ti —espetó Sebun alzando una ceja.

—Oh, no me malentiendas, lo he pensado pero incluso yo soy consciente de que es absurdo.

—Hehe... cielos, Azuki, realmente debe haberte afectado no tener tiempo de calidad con tu esposo ¿no es cierto?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —interrogó la aludida, de pronto molesta.

—Bueno, es que... no dirías esas cosas, ni alucinarías sobre amoríos interespecie, a menos que tu relación con el jefe del Conglomerado Cuernos en verdad haya ido muy mal —dijo Sebun, sintiéndose nerviosa por atreverse a expresar sus recientes observaciones en palabras—. Nos conocemos desde que eramos niñas, prácticamente somos hermanas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea así que te lo preguntaré una vez, amiga, ¿hay algo que te haya estado perturbando?

Azuki lo pensó con detenimiento ahora que la oveja lo había expuesto, analizando las emociones que estuvieron contaminando su tranquilidad, partiendo desde la llegada de aquella loba a su matrimonio con Louis. Su unión nupcial con el heredero del Conglomerado se había consumado por intereses familiares, y lo que tuvieron siempre nunca había sido algo memorable más allá de los gestos amorosos que se dedicaron ocasionalmente así que la cierva había concluido tener ciertos sentimientos por su marido, pero la constante presencia de la loba junto a Louis terminó por molestarle al punto que no podía dejar de vigilar cada movimiento que la carnívora ejercía sobre el espacio-tiempo, cada pequeño gesto que agregaba a un comentario o asentimiento. Debían ser celos, celos de que ella pasara más tiempo con Louis que su propia esposa, celos de acompañarlo en los momentos más peligrosos mientras Azuki sólo debía aguardar su regreso, con el temor de una noticia de muerte en su lugar. Debían ser celos por la sutileza de sus movimientos femeninos, la forma delicada de su cara y sedosidad de su pelaje rojizo, mucho más hipnótico que el suyo, debía ser envidia pero la forma en que su cuerpo respondía a la fuerza de esa mirada no era comparable a la rabia que experimentaba al verla con Louis, así que todavía no estaba segura de lo que era su sentir, por eso quería apartarla lo más posible, quería ocuparla con un macho de su propia especie, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para Azuki, quien temía estar desviando su camino por su falta de satisfacción sexual.

—No ocurre nada, no te preocupes —mintió a Sebun, era lo mejor para ella, no necesitaba saber lo que atormentaba la mente de la cierva mientras la propia Azuki no identificara la razón de su martirio. Y su respuesta inspiró una mueca inconforme en el rostro de la otra hembra—. Mejor háblame de tu pretendiente, Sebun. Ese cordero es muy apuesto.

—Ush, no, calla, ni una palabra más —se quejó la oveja irritada—. He conocido bestias con mejor cuerpo y personalidad que ese grandísimo patán.

Azuki rió en respuesta, buscando una distracción para la revolución que su reciente reflexión había causado en su interior. Estaba en ese sitio en compañía de su mejor amiga para divertirse, no para darle seguimiento a la incertidumbre que la tenía ansiosa en casa. Por ahora lo único que quería era ahogar sus problemas en nuevas bebidas y masticar sus preocupaciones con deliciosas recetas. No pretendía derrumbarse por una mascota, cuyo origen no debía importarle a pesar de las sospechas que estuvo cocinando apenas se entero cuál era su nombre. Juno no podía ser la misma loba que tiempo atrás había causado toda una masacre por mandato de una revolución carnívora.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Me apetecía explorar el lado amable de Mizuchi así que en esta historia no existirán envidias entre ellas ni dramas de noviazgos, sería un completo desperdicio de personaje solamente utilizarla como la bully de Haru. Hasta próximas actualizaciones


	5. V

**Notas Iniciales: **Ha pasado tiempo ¿uh? Me disculpo, el bloqueo no quería desaparecer pero finalmente la inspiración me ha sonreído.

* * *

**Quinto**.

_Tropiezo._

La neblina se cernió sobre las calles de Cherrynton, del mismo modo en el que la madrugada se encargó de traerle malos recuerdos a Louis en su retorno a la mansión. Sus acompañantes no dudaron mantenerse en silencio al percatarse de su estado de ánimo, así que no refutaron cuando el ciervo les ordenó entrar sin más al edificio. Las hembras sabían que debían volver a sus celdas pronto, por eso les causó cierta ansiedad ver a su amo ignorar una rutina tan simple; no se había molestado en notificar su llegada, simplemente había activado los cerrojos de la entrada principal, demasiado atareado para ordenarles cualquier otra cosa a las dos carnívoras a su lado, quienes se miraron entre sí cuando Louis se limitó dejarse caer en el sofá una vez encendidas las luces mientras se frotaba los parpados con las manos.

—Amo, Louis —le llamó la loba sigilosamente, olvidándose de mantener una distancia prudente frente al evidente estrés en el herbívoro—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un baso con agua?

Louis ni siquiera respondió, apenas acertó alzar la mirada hacia la canina en su intento por recordar su postura, enfocando la mirada en el par de heridas que adornaban el brazo derecho de su reciente mascota. El trabajo de aquella noche había sido exigente y no se había preocupado por aplicar al menos los primeros auxilios en las descuidadas heridas de aquellas hembras, por eso suspiró ruidosamente, decepcionado de si mismo.

—No te preocupes por mi, sólo... dirígete al botiquín y tráeme lo que necesito para curarlas. —Con un asentimiento incrédulo, Juno se limitó a seguir las indicaciones, desplazándose por la sala hacia el comedor para obtener lo necesario. Shiira se acercó al ciervo únicamente para sentarse a su lado sobre la alfombra sin decir nada, y Louis agradeció aquello, ya que su cabeza no estaba en condiciones de decir nada; lo que más quería en esos momentos era tomar un baño e irse a dormir de inmediato, pues todo él era un desastre vergonzoso, su pelaje estaba desordenado y su lustroso traje estaba plagado de sangre que no le pertenecía. Era una suerte que su majestuosa cornamenta continuara intacta. Nunca hubiese imaginado que luchar contra mascotas reptiles sería tan complicado, nunca se había sentido tan cerca de la muerte hasta que se enfrentó a ese loro lunático amante de las escamas. Louis no acostumbraba a desearle mal a nadie pero esta vez deseó que el alma de ese empresario se fuera al infierno y fuera torturado toda la eternidad—. La próxima vez recuérdame mantenerme a raya cuando hablemos de negocios aviares —gruñó sin disimular su rabia.

Shiira lo miró de soslayo pero no respondió ante el recuerdo de la pequeña ave verde mofándose de ellos aún cuando se encontró apresado por una batalla perdida. La guepardo nunca había probado a un herbívoro tan suicida, pues incluso se había atrevido enfrentar a Louis con navajas mientras ellas se ocupaban de combatir contra aquellos caimanes trillizos.

—Luces terrible, cariño —aquella voz no tardó en sobresaltar a los presentes, obligando a Louis levantar la mirada en dirección a Azuki quien yacía vestida con una bata de seda guinda que transparentaba su fina lancería color negro. La vista a Shiira le hizo incomodar, bajando la mirada en el instante que la esposa de su amo se acercó—. Peor de lo que haz estado otras veces, los negocios no han ido nada bien ¿uh?

—¿Qué haces despierta? —inquirió Louis, pues estaba seguro que eran más de las cuatro.

—Tuve una pesadilla muy conveniente, por suerte en la vida real sigues en una pieza.

—Me reuniré contigo en media hora así que puedes volver a la cama.

—No lo creo, cariño —Azuki le dedicó una mirada breve a la guepardo y a la loba que volvía con el botiquín, rápidamente tensándose con la nueva presencia que había identificado con su olfato—. Estoy demasiado nerviosa para dormir ahora, te ayudaré atender a estas chicas.

—No es necesario —espetó, pero Azuki ya se había movido para arrebatarle el botiquín a Juno de las manos, regresando a la mesa para regar sobre su superficie los artículos primordiales, como gazas y alcohol. Al reconocerse ignorado, Louis optó por no insistir y mejor recargarse en el respaldo con pesadez, dispuesto a dejar que su esposa hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana, pues ni ánimos de quejarse poseía.

—Dame tu brazo, querida —le dijo la ciervo a Shiira, obteniendo una reacción positiva por parte de la felina a pesar de la extrañeza de la situación; no era común que aquella herbívora se relacionara con ellas, por esa razón Juno rápidamente comenzó a maquinar sospechas en su cabeza mientras observaba los delicados movimientos de Azuki sobre las heridas de la guepardo, casi siendo hipnotizada por éstos. Las dos carnívoras volvieron a compartir miradas, estando de acuerdo en que algo raro sucedía con la ciervo—. Muy bien, ya casi está listo. Nunca las había visto tan lastimadas. ¿El oponente era demasiado para ustedes?

—Azuki, no las interrogues —exigió Louis—. No merecen recordar esa odiosa batalla.

—Es más que eso —replicó Azuki con una sonrisa filosa—. Nunca quieres que me entere de los detalles. Sé lo que haces, cómo y porqué, por eso estoy cansada de no opinar. Estas chicas no son suficientes para mantener intacta tu seguridad, son fuertes pero no siempre estarán en condiciones de protegerte, mucho menos con tantas peleas consecutivas. Necesitas cambiar tu estrategia y elegir mejor tus candidatos. —Azuki vendó a la guepardo, apresurándose a limpiar las heridas de la canina con quien compartió una densa mirada. Ninguna estaba acostumbrada a rozarse, pues sus personalidades habían chocado desde el momento que se conocieron. Sin embargo, Azuki prefirió mantener su semblante indiferente a favor de su conversación con Louis; no tenía tiempo para pensamientos innecesarios después de todo—. Estoy preocupada por la salud de tus niñas, no deberías ser tan exigente con ellas.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué sugieres que haga? Siempre te quejas de la tosquedad de Ibuki y los demás leones, además me llenaste la cabeza con la idea de que podrían devorarme en un descuido.

—Bueno, es porque los llevas a todos y no a un par de ellos solamente.

—No están acostumbrados a trabajar por separado.

—Y tú eres muy complaciente con ellos. Eres su amo ¿no es así? Es natural que obedezcan a tus mandatos, de otro modo estarían fallando como mascotas.

—Entonces sí correría el riesgo de ser devorado, el abuso del poder es lo que llena las portadas de los periódicos ¿lo olvidas?

—Al menos intenté darte una solución —suspiró Azuki con tono irritado, terminando su labor con Juno, soltándola como si fuera a contagiarle una enfermedad, algo que únicamente ocurría cuando la tocaba a ella, y este hecho a la loba la hizo sentir malestar, la molestia venciendo la tristeza en medio de su silencio obligatorio.

—Lo sé, lo siento —se apresuró Louis agregar—, ha sido un largo día. No quería ser grosero.

—En ese caso, tal vez deberías dejar que yo lleve a Shiira y Juno a sus celdas —sugirió. La mirada de Louis se tornó suspicaz cuando se enfocó en la silueta de su esposa, y Azuki le dedicó una sonrisa divertida—. Vamos, confía en mi. No voy a dejarlas en el sitio equivocado, te he visto trasladarlas muchas veces. Estaba pensando que mejoraría mucho nuestra situación que yo me relacionara más con tus mascotas, siempre me aíslo de ellas y no he formado un vinculo adecuado. ¿No es de lo que se trata esto? ¿De enfrentar las adversidades como pareja que somos? Creo que ya ha sido suficiente de indiferencia hacia nuestra actividades individuales, ¿no opinas lo mismo?

—Admito que no es una mala idea pero, ¿sabrás llevar las cosas cuando lo decidiste tan repentinamente?

—Estoy dispuesta aprender —declaró, arrodillándose a la altura en que Shiira se encontraba para tomarla de las manos con el cuidado de una madre primeriza, la felina no se negó al contacto y simplemente correspondió a la sonrisa de Azuki—. Últimamente siento un gran interés por los carnívoros, me gustaría ver hasta dónde soy capaz de mejorar con ellos.

Louis reflexionó sobre ello un instante más antes de finalmente tomar una decisión. Ciertamente su relación con Azuki no había sido la mejor aquellos días y la interacción de la misma hacia sus mascotas era nula, tal vez les serviría a ambos que ella se involucrara un poco con el manejo de los carnívoros; estaba convencido que sería incluso beneficioso para él, así al menos tendrían un tema de conversación fuera de los problemas usuales que arrastraban los negocios en esa sociedad.

—Está bien, puedes llevarlas. Pero si sientes que algo no va bien házmelo saber, ¿quieres?

—Gracias, amor —le dijo Azuki compartiendo su sonrisa entusiasmada con Shiira, quien inevitablemente se reconoció nerviosa, pues no se esperaba conocer un rasgo tan alegre en la siempre seria hembra, y su sentimiento de pánico incrementó en el instante que Azuki les comenzó instruir. Louis se rió de esto y les pidió que se comportaran, mandato al cual ambas se sometieron aún si Juno no podía evitar conservar su actitud esquiva con la ciervo. Debido a esto, la canina miró una última vez a su actual amo antes de por fin continuar su camino, pues Louis había ignorado su suplica silenciosa deliberadamente, enfocado en respirar de una carga deshecha sobre aquel sofá.

.

Con el mejor comportamiento, Azuki las guió por las escaleras subterráneas hasta sus respectivos aposentos, en una sección apartada de los machos felinos que ocupaban el terreno de metal. Obedientes, las dos carnívoras accedieron a cada una de sus indicaciones, procurando no perturbar la menor línea hasta que finalmente se despidió de ellas manteniendo su sonrisa; un gesto mecánico desde la percepción de Juno. Azuki las miró con atención, convencida de que no era tan difícil comandar seres así; por ende el verdadero objetivo que la había inspirado aventurarse a ello se afianzó al tiempo que lo hacía su sonrisa. Las puertas de reja se cerraron y entonces las luces principales se apagaron cuando se retiró, dejando a las dos hembras con las tenues luces secundarias que bastaban para no lastimar su visión nocturna y no perturbar sus tan merecidas horas de descanso.

—Está bien, eso fue raro —comentó la felina junto a la puerta de la celda, cuya armoniosa decoración había sido obra de las dos una vez iniciaron su convivencia. Juno se dirigió a la cama con expresión meditabunda, prefiriendo callarse su sentir al respecto. Sin embargo, Shiira no tardó en notar su expresión de incertidumbre—. ¿Te pasa algo, Juno?

—¿Hum? No, estoy bien —dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Es impactante que Azuki ahora quiera llevarse bien con los carnívoros, ¿no crees? —Shiira colocó ambas manos en su cadera con intenciones obvias de continuar con el tema, en espera de hacer su movida con sutileza para extraer lo que necesitaba de Juno, después de todo tenía conocimiento sobre lo difícil que era su relación con Azuki y ya había comprobado que le servía mucho expresarse en lugar de guardarse sus pesares para ella misma—. Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver que Louis no le haya prestado atención suficiente.

—Debe ser eso —confió Juno con mirada cabizbaja, Shiira le sonrió.

—Vamos, Juno. No te creo que no tengas curiosidad.

—No es nuestra incumbencia, ellos son un matrimonio herbívoro beneficiado por las leyes de este mundo. Nosotras, en cambio, no somos más que simples mascotas.

—Aún así ella te trata diferente —obvió la felina para horror de Juno—, siempre está cuidando que tengas el menor acercamiento con Louis en su presencia. Apenas te dirige la palabra, además dudo que no te hayas percatado de la forma en que te mira. Nunca la había visto actuar así con ninguno de nosotros, en realidad siempre le hemos dado igual. En cambio contigo... ¿Qué le hiciste? —inquirió con una mueca picara.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? —espetó Juno con exasperación—. Que yo recuerde no le he hecho nada, nunca la he agredido. Ningún gruñido, ninguna mirada cortante; nada.

—¿Pensará que vas a quitarle a su marido? —cuestionó Shiira de forma burlona

—No tendría sentido, Louis es un herbívoro. No es alguien que me atraiga, no es mi tipo.

—Oh, vaya. Eso si es interesante —la felina aproximó sus pasos hasta la posición de la canina, dejándose caer a su lado en la cama, cuyos resortes rebotaron dos veces por la fuerza de impacto—. Exactamente, ¿cuál es tu tipo?

—¿De verdad vamos a tratar este tema ahora?

Juno apartó la mirada de su compañera, avergonzada. Una sonrisa traviesa surcó los labios felinos por el gesto de la loba, alzando los finos bigotes con escrutinio.

—Ya sé que estás buscando a un lobo llamado Legosi pero nunca me has contado cómo es él. ¿Es alto? ¿Tiene un pelaje sedoso? ¿Era detallista contigo? Seguro no tenía ojos para nadie más que tú ¿eh? ¡Que afortunada! En ese caso entiendo porqué tanta prisa de encontrarlo cuanto antes.

—¡No saques conclusiones apresuradas! —exclamó Juno sonrojada, alejándose de Shiira como quien escapa de un almohadazo en una pijamada. La guepardo soltó una carcajada.

—Tu reacción habló por sí sola. —Shiira siguió riendo, pasando por alto la mirada entristecida que irradiaron los ojos de la canina unos segundos antes de que este sentimiento fuera cubierto por la timidez que e había causado el comentario anterior. Ante la falta de respuesta, la guepardo se esforzó en suprimir su risa a favor del interés que el tema todavía le provocaba—. Entonces... ¿si es tu pareja?

— …Lo es —aceptó Juno con una sonrisa enternecida—. Es el mejor compañero de vida que una hembra en mi postura pudo tener. Nos conocimos durante una revolución en nuestro pueblo natal así que desde entonces han estado unidos nuestros destinos. —Los dedos de Juno se entrelazaron sobre sus piernas al tiempo en que los recuerdos danzaban en su mente, trayendo nostalgia a todo su cuerpo; momentos en que su vida junto al lobo se asemejaba a una dulce fantasía rodeada de sangre y muerte—. Juramos protegernos sin importar nada, por eso es necesario que estemos juntos como sea.

—¿Pueblo? ¿Ósea que no eres originaria de esta ciudad? Esa si es una sorpresa.

—No vayas a decírselo a Louis.

—Descuida, no soy el tipo de bestia que esparce información privada. Pero, ¿por qué lo has mantenido oculto hasta ahora? Dudo que sea relevante pero, en el posible caso de que no sea así, deberías explicarle los detalles a Louis antes de que sea tarde.

—Louis y yo acordamos que ésta sería una alianza temporal. Una vez me reúna con Legosi todo esto habrá terminado, sólo en caso de que ocurriera lo impensable me temo que necesitaremos permanecer como meras mascotas un poco más.

—Igual aquí son bienvenidos a quedarse —aseguró Shiira abrazando la espalda de la loba con cariño—. No hay mucho que yo pueda decir ya que no soy herbívora, pero Louis no es el típico dueño con ego de superioridad sobredesarrollado de los tantos que rondan este lugar. Estoy segura que tú y tu novio tendrán el permiso de quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario. Personalmente me encantaría conocer a tu chico, aunque en el fondo me da envidia, jeje.

Juno asintió suavemente, agradeciendo el gesto de su compañera de celda, pretendiendo ignorar su última oración por el bien del ambiente tan cómodo que les rodeaba en esos precisos instantes. Nunca esperó que aquel brazo que se sostenía de sus hombros descendería por su espalda sorpresivamente y que el otro brazo de la felina se anclaría a su cadera para acercarla más a su cuerpo mientras recargaba su cabeza contra las puntiagudas orejas rojizas con un remarcado ronroneo.

—¿Shiira? —le llamó con curiosidad.

—Lo siento, es _ese _estado del año —dijo la felina manteniendo su postura contra el cálido cuerpo de la loba—. ¿Te importaría si... ya sabes... lo _hacemos_?

—O-Oh... —Juno no tardó en comprender lo que sugería tan imprevista proposición, consiguiendo que sus nervios tiraran de su estomago, recreando un vacío inexistente.

—Eres mi primera compañera en años, Juno. Mi cuerpo no puede evitar sentirse así con tu presencia ahora mismo. Louis nunca pensó en mis necesidades... y, la verdad, no me gustan esos leones. Como tú dices, no son mi tipo.

—Eres tan impredecible, Shiira —espetó Juno abochornada con el suceso.

—¿Es tú primera vez así? —Juno no tuvo más remedió que asentir, y con su respuesta una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la guepardo—. Te prometo que será divertido.

—Pero, las cámaras...

—Louis no suele revisar las grabaciones seguido... igual dudo que le importe —Juno dudó un momento sin exponer negación alguna, indicándole a Shiira con tal gesto que tampoco estaba asqueada con la idea—. Sólo ven aquí.

Shiira sujetó el hocico entreabierto de la loba, incrustándole su lengua sin decoro para enseguida explorar su cavidad, desafiando sus colmillos con una naturalidad y destreza envidiable. Juno, por su parte, simplemente se dejó hacer; excitada y curiosa por el concepto expuesto entre atractivos ronroneos. Al principio, sus ojos no dejaron de enfocarse a las cámaras de vigilancia que monitoreaban su entorno con el objetivo de prevenir escapes u otras turbulencias pero gradualmente se olvidó de tales. Sin resistirse a las sensaciones que le arrancaron suspiros gustosos, confiada en que este desliz no importaría al día siguiente. Al igual que Shiira, también ella lo necesitaba y no le apetecía esperar más.

.

Legosi no tenía nada de qué quejarse, no después de haber sido trasladado a esta nueva celda. La iluminación era la adecuada para él tanto de noche como de día, el colchón donde dormía ahora cumplía los requisitos para gozar de un sueño reparador, contrario al de la celda subterránea que lo había obligado a moverse por horas antes de por fin conciliar el sueño. Tuvo oportunidad de hablar con otros lobos a través de las ventanas adornando los cuatro muros, quienes -además de darle la bienvenida y entablar conversaciones agradables- le ayudaron a comprender mejor el nuevo sistema al que se estaba uniendo. La comida, aunque no era abundante, era mayor que la recibida en un principio; al parecer era una política más de la corporación para que tuvieran el mejor humor de enfrentarse a las exhibiciones en los pisos superiores, pues eran depositados en cajas de cristal con superficies acojinadas para su comodidad; era extraño. Legosi se sintió nervioso en un principio, pues la cantidad de herbívoros a plena vista lograron cohibirlo a causa del interés con el que los inspeccionaban, especialmente porque su cuerpo entero estaba expuesto y no había ninguna clase de barrotes rodeándolo aunque una pequeña reja le impedía a la clientela acercarse demasiado. Todavía no se familiarizaba con la suma de salas o nombres, así que no podría decir con exactitud a dónde lo llevaban cada ocasión pero él fue guiado a una de las últimas habitaciones componiendo el pasillo. Tal como Els lo había mencionado, él era mercancía sumisa y compartía el espacio con otros carnívoros más pequeños, entre ellos una mangosta macho llamado Kai con quien rápidamente estableció una comunicación amistosa ya que otros se mostraron recelosos con él desde el comienzo, tal vez intimidados por su tamaño o raza.

Legosi no estaba seguro qué implicaba ser un producto sumiso pero había resultado incluso hilarante para varios clientes el encontrarlo en tal sección y él se vió obligado a bajar la cabeza frente a esos comentarios despectivos sobre su apariencia. La ropa que debía llevar puesta -cada vez que era exhibido- gozaba de un modelo simple con colores claros, casi haciendo juego con el tono de su pelaje, y esto conseguía que las miradas se posaran directamente en él; no eran ropas llamativas pero el estilo bastaba para que Legosi se cuestionara qué imagen ofrecía a los interesados, pues se diferenciaba de las vestiduras de sus compañeros con la cadena en forma de collar que rodeaba su cuello. Más supuso que el conjunto estaba señalando sumisión y fiereza en su personalidad a la vez.

Sin embargo, los herbívoros que lo escudriñaban no solían quedarse demasiado tiempo mirándolo, ni solicitaban alguna información sobre su precio a los trabajadores cercanos, así que Legosi se vio cumpliendo la misma rutina durante una larga temporada. Pasaron alrededor de dos meses cuando un nuevo herbívoro se presentó frente a su contenedor, el cual se trataba de un ciervo hembra que venía en compañía de una oveja merina, quien a menudo desviaba la atención de la pelirroja hacia otras cajas de cristal con ocupantes de esponjoso pelaje. Y aunque no fue un detalle especialmente interesante para Legosi no tardó en darse cuenta que esta hembra no sólo estaba escudriñándolo como hicieron otros, sino que analizaba cada una de sus extremidades como una experta en la materia, el tipo de atención que le es ofrecida a una opción sumamente importante. Esta contemplación fue tal que incluso con su habilidad, Legosi no fue capaz de ejecutar una postura relajada que ocultase su repentina timidez, pues aquellos ojos miel eran penetrantes, profundos. De pronto deseó que la herbívora continuase su camino y olvidara que existía, pero esto no ocurrió, en cambio la ciervo había mandado llamar a un vendedor hasta su posición, un hecho que incluso a su acompañante impresionó.

—¿Eh? ¿Te has decidido por este lobo? —quiso saber Sebun con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué este y no alguno de los lobos que vimos antes? El blanco tenía un aspecto imponente.

—Es obvio, querida. Es un lobo sumiso que no necesita entrenamiento, los otros lobos son salvajes, son mucha inversión. Es decir, estoy tomando el consejo de tu amiga para realizar mi primera compra ya que no estoy acostumbrada adquirir mascotas.

—Oh, bueno, si es tu decisión —comentó distraídamente la oveja mientras se acercaba a la placa que brindaba una descripción breve del carnívoro en cuestión—. Legosi. Es un nombre muy bonito para ser de un lobo tan raro —levantó la mirada hacia el aludido, consiguiendo que éste desviara la mirada instantáneamente, una reacción que arrancó una risa divertida tanto como sorpresiva de la oveja merina—. ¡Que lindo! ¿Lo viste, Azuki? Dime que si. ¡No había visto a un lobo hacer eso!

—Estás más emocionada que yo por todo esto.

—¡No puedes culparme! Este chico tiene una personalidad muy curiosa.

—¿Lo crees? Entonces es el candidato perfecto para mis planes.

Intrigado por lo que acababa de escuchar, Legosi se atrevió a mirar de reojo a la ciervo, quien en ningún momento dejó de sonreírle, inspirada por pensamientos secretos perfectamente ocultos. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que el vendedor se posicionase junto a las hembras, manteniendo una actitud servicial arraigada a su oficio. Azuki y Sebun lo miraron cuando habló.

—A sus ordenes, señorita.

—Me interesa éste —la ciervo señaló al canino, quien volvió a desviar la vista debido a la insistente mirada que la oveja merina tenía sobre él.

—Por supuesto. ¿A qué sector le gustaría que lo enviáramos para comprobar su eficacia?

—En cualquiera que demuestre sus instintos de protección. Mi marido es un empresario muy ocupado y me gustaría que tuviese un guardaespaldas adecuado para sus negocios.

—Perfecto, señorita. Contamos con dos sectores instalados específicamente para ello, el Campo de Resistencia para demostraciones personalizadas y la Arena para mascotas especializadas en combate. ¿Cuál es su preferencia?

—¿Sabes? Es mi primera vez en un sitio así —explicó Azuki con falsa timidez—, ¿qué me aconsejarían para comprobar las capacidades de un lobo sumiso como este?

El herbívoro levantó la mirada un momento en dirección a Legosi y devolvió su atención a la hembra que tenía delante, habiendo meditado suficiente su respuesta, después de todo tenía un discurso especifico para este producto de la mano de una de los supervisores principales de la corporación y no tuvo que pensar mucho en la situación.

—Le aconsejaría que lo sometiera a la primera prueba. En el Campo de Resistencia usted podría ser capaz de elegir una serie de actividades que determinen el nivel de obediencia en su mascota y al mismo tiempo tendrá la oportunidad de interactuar con él el tiempo suficiente para averiguar si son compatibles, y en base a ello elegir si es la mascota que más le conviene. Una vez comprobado tiene la oportunidad de enviarlo a la Arena para que pueda presenciar la fuerza de su mascota, por supuesto este requisito es opcional.

—Oh, en ese caso el Campo de Resistencia sería un buen comienzo.

—Muy bien, permítame su nombre y documentos. —Azuki sacó de su bolso dos tarjetas de identificación, las cuales el vendedor examinó el tiempo suficiente antes de asentir—. Todo en orden, señorita Azuki. Iré ahora a preparar el debut de su mascota. Aquí tiene su pase y número de acceso, volveré dentro de cinco minutos para guiarla al sector.

—Muchas gracias.

El vendedor se dio la vuelta y marchó hacia un sitio que Azuki no se preocupó por vigilar, más interesada en la figura del lobo encerrado en esa caja de cristal que limitaba sus movimientos. Sebun se acercó a ella y también miró en dirección a Legosi antes de prestarle toda su atención a su mejor amiga.

—Tu esposo estará encantado cuando lo vea en una jaula del Conglomerado —comentó.

—Primero se sentirá confundido, tal vez hasta me pida que me lo quede.

—Nunca cambiarás ¿no? —se burló la oveja antes de indicarle que seguiría merodeando el edificio en busca de cualquier mascota que sacie su inclinación por el arte y la moda. Azuki se quedó frente al contenedor de Legosi, finalmente obteniendo una mirada directa que inevitablemente terminó formando un vinculo de curiosidad entre ellos que la propia hembra perturbó dirigiéndole la palabra.

—Legosi, he venido aquí por una cuestión sentimental. —La ciervo acortó aún más la distancia entre su cuerpo y la frágil prisión de Legosi—. Me he sentido muy sola. Tengo una amiga a quien no quiero preocupar, mi marido cada vez me ignora más y mi propia mente no deja de jugarme sucio con los carnívoros que ocupan nuestra mansión. Por eso he venido en busca de alguien que comprenda esa soledad. Sé que esto te parece extraño, probablemente ni siquiera sepas de qué estoy hablando pero realmente me importa tener a un carnívoro en mi poder. Me haría feliz que ese carnívoro fueras tú —Azuki alzó el brazo en forma de saludo, como queriendo acariciarle la cabeza, un gesto que Legosi correspondió inclinándose hacia éste igual que si realmente le estuvieran acariciando, y tal acción pareció suficiente para arrancar una sonrisa de la hembra—. Les he mentido a todos, Legosi. No quiero regalarte a mi esposo, te quiero para mi. Quiero que me protejas. Si yo te saco de esa caja, ¿estarías dispuesto a cuidar de mi?

El lobo levantó la vista hacia la hembra, sus pupilas tornándose aprehensivas. De pronto sentía en su pecho un vacío inmenso, como si estuviera reflejando la soledad de aquella herbívora en su propio mecánico semblante, pues él también se sentía solo. Sin recuerdos y sin propósito su corazón había estado a punto de estallar durante sus forzosas retrospecciones, las cuales no habían conseguido revelar absolutamente nada de su pasado. El aroma a sangre -que siempre lo acompañaba- dejó de llenar sus poros y sólo la quietud lo sofocó, dejando ante él la imagen de la herbívora mirándolo fijamente, anhelante. Aquello se sentía tan familiar, aunque la imagen de la cierva no fuera exactamente la protagonista de esta nueva percepción que le regalaban sus sentidos. Al principio sólo quería ser juzgado, tal vez encarcelado para toda la eternidad, pero ahora se daba cuenta que sólo junto a los herbívoros lograría encontrar las respuestas que con tanta desesperación buscaba. No importaba que se tratase de algo lleno de riesgos, debía volver a la superficie a como diera lugar; ahora estaba seguro de ello.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —respondió al fin, con el volumen suficiente para que solo su posible dueña lo escuchara. Actuó por instinto, porque creía que era lo conveniente en esos instantes. De haber sido alguien más, Legosi no se hubiese atrevido. Y la sonrisa en Azuki le demostró que su decisión había sido correcta.


	6. VI

**Seis.**

_Recreación de heridas._

El silencio de los alrededores, su acompasada respiración y el latir constante de su corazón sofocaron sus oídos, golpeando su paredes internas de la misma forma en que sus pensamientos agonizaban en su subconsciente. La oscuridad siempre había sido su enemiga, el peor adversario al cual un herbívoro se podría enfrentar en un momento de tensión, y aún así era en sus fauces donde ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Cada noche que la manada la solicitaba, cada misión en solitario que debía cumplirse, Haru estaba encadenada a las sombras como la debilidad misma de su especie; aquella que debían hacer a un lado cuando debían cumplir su cometido. Aquel lobo gris la había salvado en un momento así, y los rayos solares que se colaban por entre las cortinas negras de su ventana le devolvieron la imagen sangrienta -desconcertante- de esa bestia desesperada por protegerla. Si Kyuu hubiese estado en su lugar ¿habría sido salvada también? ¿O se habría librado de ella sin tener que meter las manos al lodo como siempre fantaseaba hacer? Haru no dejó de preguntárselo mientras admiraba el brillo de la cuchilla que sostenía en ambas manos. Como hipnotizada, trataba de encontrar una respuesta a sus incógnitas en esa hoja recién pulida. Quería ver a ese lobo una vez más para resolver todas las dudas que él le había generado, pero jamás se atrevió volver a Carnivorous' Corporation por temor a ser captada por la cámaras de seguridad. Estaba demasiado hondo en las profundidades, no podía permitirse soltar un ancla más en el océano de sangre en el que navegaba, mucho menos con Kyuu vigilando sus pasos en todo momento. Y aquello era peor que el dolor de la incertidumbre acompañándola.

Alzó la mirada, perdiéndose en la negrura de la habitación antes de por fin dirigirse a la ventana y echar las cortinas a cada costado, recuperando visibilidad de su entorno. Entonces el tono de su celular le arrancó un suspiro mientras se apresuraba atender la llamada. No le sorprendió el remitente pero una parte de ella se alegraba de poder escuchar la voz de Mizuchi, aún si estaba segura que esta comunicación no tendría un desarrollo relajante.

—Habla Haru. —Y como lo sospechó, después de un saludo cordial, la conejo arlequín expuso el motivo principal de su llamada, solicitud que heló la sangre de Haru en primera instancia, consciente de lo que significaban esas palabras— …Entiendo. Nos vemos en el centro comercial del este justo después de la hora de queda. No fallaremos esta vez.

La coneja colgó sin sentir culpa, y dejó colgar su resignación en sus brazos sueltos contra sus caderas. Respiró y se convenció de que esta era la única manera, no se distraería otra vez, sólo obedecería los mandatos de la empresa ejecutora a la que pertenecía. Kyuu no iba a vencerla, Haru la superaría a como diera lugar como la original que era, quien debía ser. Con determinación se apartó de la ventana iniciando los preparativos. Todavía tenía tiempo de sobra pero quería alistarse de una vez para emerger de su hogar y rondar la ciudad todo el día, tal vez visitar a sus padres antes de perder el tiempo en otros lugares, como fuere no estaba de humor de quedarse en ese silencio sepulcral que la perturbaba.

.

Cuando fue sacado de la caja y fue empujado hacia dirección desconocida, no estuvo seguro de estar listo para el cambio de habito. Sin embargo, siguió caminando a donde los guardias lo llevaron, compartiendo su camino con la herbívora, quien luego de algunos minutos recorriendo el mismo pasillo, fue guiada a una puerta distinta por el mismo vendedor de antes. Entonces Legosi reconoció la superficie cálida del pavimento bajo las plantas de sus pies, las esposas y grilletes que lo habían estado limitando también fueron retirados, antes de dejarle solo en aquella extraña jaula de considerable espacio, rodeada por una oscuridad tenue, casi tan perfecta como aquella en la que había estado descansando antes de comenzar el día. Una serie de sonidos rebotaron entre los muros, poniéndolo alerta de manera inconsciente mientras esperaba. Entonces una puerta lejana fue abierta del otro lado de los barrotes que lo resguardaban, identificando enseguida a la ciervo que emergía junto a un diferente guardia de seguridad; uno que -por especie- resultaría más capacitado para luchar contra carnívoros, en el caso de que alguno pudiera salirse de control. Ella se acercó y mientras lo hacía el aroma natural de su pelaje lo abordó, dulce pero dominante. Legosi observó sus pasos, curioso por lo que se desarrollaría en aquel sitio, convencido de que estaba a punto de ser puesto a prueba.

—Bien, Legosi. Ha llegado el momento de presentarme apropiadamente ante ti —dijo ella cuando se detuvo delante de la jaula, vigilada en todo momento por el guardia. Legosi encorvó la espalda en respuesta, inseguro—. Me llamo Azuki. Tengo un esposo llamado Louis. Pertenezco a un linaje de ciervos con gran prestigio y en la actualidad me hago cargo de varios negocios empresariales del Conglomerado Cuernos. Heterosexual. Tengo 23 años y me considero alguien sensible pero también ambiciosa. Nunca he tenido una mascota, ni he mantenido contacto con los carnívoros así que espero puedas perdonar mis indiscreciones.

El lobo gris asintió comprensivo después de darle una mirada rápida al guardia que yacía a plena vista detrás de la ciervo. No podía evitar sentirse incómodo con su presencia, no estaba acostumbrado a una mirada tan inquisitiva a pesar de todo, pero se esforzó en concentrarse en la herbívora únicamente; era ella quien debía interesarle.

—Comenzaremos estos ejercicios con algo básico —instruyó Azuki después de unos minutos de contemplación—. ¿Estás listo? —Legosi volvió asentir—. Muy bien, quiero que te arrodilles, piernas separadas y manos en las rodillas.

Legosi obedeció al instante, prestando atención a todos los detalles para posicionarse como le había sido indicado, provocando una sonrisa complacida en la hembra, cuyo gesto parecía alimentado por la emoción y adrenalina que experimentaba frente a lo nuevo.

—Ahora dame la mano derecha —Legosi alargó su brazo para alcanzar la palma extendida de la ciervo frente a él, viéndose obligado atravesar los barrotes, aún así manteniendo delicadeza al posar su mano contra la ajena. El calor que percibió consiguió relajarlo y no pudo evitar perderse en el detalle de que ella era delgada, y su pelaje muy suave, además de que olía muy bien—, dame la otra mano —indicó y el canino hizo lo que le dijo—. Buen chico. Puedes devolver tu mano. Ahora quiero que me des las dos y cierres los dedos alrededor de los míos.

Esta última orden le causó un poco de pánico al lobo, no estando seguro de cumplir el mandato aún teniendo las manos de la hembra al alcance, y ella lo pudo interpretar cuando esos largos dedos caninos se cerraron a su alrededor tan lentamente que provocó una brisa fantasmal entre ellos. Azuki no alcanzaba a percibir su toque, era demasiado blando, casi como si el peso de las extremidades carnívoras realmente no la alcanzara a pesar del contacto físico, así que se dispuso a corregir este desperfecto inaceptable.

—Mírame, Legosi. —Y él lo hizo, transmitiéndole su inseguridad por medio de esas pupilas vacilantes, ojos de un cachorro herido que desconoce la razón de su miedo—. Sostén mis manos, sostenlas bien. Hay un abismo entre nosotros y no puedes soltarme, quiero que imagines eso. Debes sostenerme o caeré. Hazlo, no hay nada qué temer. —Todavía indeciso, Legosi lentamente comenzó apretar las delicadas manos de la herbívora entre sus dedos, casi como si se tratase de una flor entre el pasto seco, que con un movimiento brusco se desintegraría por completo, y aún así consiguiendo mantener una firmeza que Legosi nunca imaginó podría implementar—. No apartes la vista, debemos seguir siendo uno hasta el fin.

Sus ojos volvieron a conectarse después de sus palabras, consiguiendo que Legosi no tardara en sentir que estaba haciendo algo indebido. Sus impulsos le tentaban mirar al guardia que sabía continuaba presente, pero se daba cuenta que fallaría la prueba si dejaba a sus ojos traicionarle; estos temblaron ante la necesidad de alejarse. Pero muy pronto, mirar a los ojos de la herbívora fue cada vez más fácil, perdiéndose en sus finas facciones hasta conseguir sentirse cómodo con ambos contactos. No tenía idea de que un herbívoro fuera tan bello. Desde el principio estuvo consciente de su belleza pero ahora veía este punto de vista desde una nueva perspectiva. Los herbívoros eran como obras de arte, interpretativas, libres, misteriosas. Y Legosi se encontró deseando formar parte de esa realidad con la devoción de un creyente ante la luz de su figura divina. Era casi utópica la coexistencia que les abrazaba en esos precisos instantes.

—Puedes soltarme —dijo Azuki, dejando un pequeño intervalo de curiosidad entre ambos, antes de decidirse a poner en marcha su siguiente ejercicio—. Ponte de pie.

Legosi obedeció, elevándose sobre la altura de la herbívora quien no lucía en absoluto intimidada por su tamaño, en realidad no se evitó mostrarse complacida por la rápida obediencia mostrada, y esta vez no se preocupó en dar aviso de su último movimiento a Legosi, quien continuaba mirándola a los ojos. La ciervo aventuró una de sus manos al interior de la jaula, dispuesta acariciar la mejilla, hocico y pómulos del lobo gris, cuya oreja se crispó un momento frente a su iniciativa, pero que se relajó al sentirla frotar su pelaje con cuidado. Ambos se mantuvieron tensos aunque expectantes unos momentos mientras ella exploraba aquel rostro indiferente, sintiendo curiosidad por las zonas sedosas y ásperas entre el pelo gris. Sin embargo, Legosi se rindió al impulso de recargarse contra la mano ajena, no pudiendo evitar cerrar los ojos con cada caricia que recibía, pues la otra mano de Azuki no tardó en unirse a la misma actividad, entusiasmada con la naturalidad con la cual iban marchando las cosas. Debido a ello, Azuki se sorprendió pensando que no quería ningún otro carnívoro, no quería nadie que no fuera Legosi, ya que estaba convencida no encontraría otro igual de centrado, igual de obediente. Simplemente no podía dejar ir a este producto sumiso; sería estúpido hacerlo.

—Háblame, Legosi —alentó la hembra sin apartar sus manos del rostro canino—. ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos deseos? Dime qué tanto anhelas conocer el exterior y qué esperas encontrar allá afuera. —La mirada calmada del lobo volvió a tornarse insegura frente la interrogante, perturbado por las imágenes, olores y sensaciones que lo habían acompañado desde su primer despertar—. ¿Es algo que yo puedo concederte?

La respuesta era definitiva y no había manera de cambiarla, Legosi lo supo incluso antes de haber conocido a esta herbívora, aún así se reconoció inquieto por velar por una fantasía. Tal vez no era demasiado arriesgado aventurarse el salir de vuelta a la luz, emerger de entre las sombras. No cuando había decidido que quería permanecer cerca de los herbívoros, y así recuperar su vida, no importando que sus memorias quedaran en pausa por siempre. Finalmente, después de un espeso silencio, donde Legosi logró reconocer la ansiedad que la hembra le transmitía por medio de su tacto, el carnívoro abrió los ojos con una nueva resolución brillando en sus pupilas.

—Si tú me lo permites. —Aquella respuesta fue suficiente para la ciervo a pesar de la longitud.

—Bien. Ahora quiero que me repitas, cuantas veces sea necesario, lo que te diré a continuación. —Azuki bajó los brazos y sostuvo las manos del lobo, manteniendo conexión visual; legosi no se opuso, parecía absurdo siquiera pensarlo a esas alturas—. "Mi nombre es Legosi. Pertenezco a Azuki, esposa de Louis, líder del Conglomerado Cuernos. Los protegeré a ambos y a todos los que ellos me indiquen" …Adelante.

—Mi nombre es Legosi —el carnívoro inició—. Pertenezco a Azuki, esposa de Louis, líder del Conglomerado Cuernos... los protegeré a ambos y... a todos los que ellos me indiquen.

—Dilo de nuevo —ordenó Azuki insatisfecha con la primera citación.

El lobo tomó una respiración lenta antes de recitar de nuevo las palabras que le habían entregado. Y Legosi lo repitió hasta que su actitud ajena se tornó personal, hasta que su tono distante fue disolviéndose, reencontrándose a sí mismo como el único indiscutible sirviente de la ciervo delante suyo mientras eran bañados por una luz que destellaba con fuerza en medio de la oscuridad de aquel cuarto, desapareciendo el desconcierto generado automáticamente por sus innegables naturalezas. No eran más dos sustancias insolubles y este hecho hizo que el cuerpo de la ciervo crepitara en felicidad, igual que una cría en su lugar favorito, igual al fuego alimentado por hojas. El canino había notado su actitud, así que no se evitó dedicarle una sonrisa, menos tímida, más todavía retraída. El pacto estaba hecho.

—Gracias por la cooperación, Legosi. —El lobo asintió, extrañamente confiado, entonces el contacto de sus manos se rompió, dejando el toque frío del ambiente rodeándolos. La ciervo se giró hacia el guardia—. He terminado aquí, pueden prepararlo para la siguiente prueba en la Arena. Quiero verlo en acción.

—Enseguida, señorita. Acompáñeme por favor.

Antes de dirigir sus pasos al uniformado, Azuki miró una vez más al carnívoro, quien no pudo evitar sentirse absorbido por una fuerza desconocida ante el aspecto desafiante de la hembra quien, con un gesto, le indicó mirase la palma de su mano. La mirada del lobo bajó con obediencia sin imaginar que terminaría siendo golpeado por un aroma conocido, el cual hizo a sus sentidos vibrar, y que rápidamente le llenó la vista. Sostenido por dedos carentes de garras, yacía un trozo de carne de herbívoro fresca. Legosi se irguió en shock, supurando desconcierto antes de sentirse ahogado por sus instintos, que hambrientos consiguieron alterar ligeramente su respiración, volviéndolo ansioso. Los ojos antes gentiles se enfocaron feroces en las pupilas de la ciervo quien con un gesto altivo le retó.

—Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz —susurró ella—. Déjame ser testigo de tu verdadera fuerza. Si logras complacerme con un buen espectáculo, obtendrás esto y más.

—¿Señorita?

—Oh, lo siento. Me distraje.

Azuki ocultó con un movimiento rápido el pedazo de carne, aparentando no haber tentado literalmente la cordura de un carnívoro en el momento preciso, pues era un acto sucio, una maniobra que le costaría mucho si llegase a ser descubierta por las cámaras de seguridad. Por eso ella se apresuró en ir junto al guardia, haciendo un par de comentarios espontáneos sobre los posibles resultados de su nueva posible mascota. El guardia no pareció sospechar nada mientras la guiaba fuera del sitio, por eso no pudo haber notado que el semblante de Legosi había cambiado drásticamente. El carnívoro se había quedado paralizado, envuelto en un trance de sensaciones indescriptibles. Su respiración ansiosa se había regularizado, sus ojos quietos no enfocaban ningún punto particular y su postura fue descendiendo hasta quedar arrodillado de nuevo. Pronto, sin haberlo pretendido, empezó a salivar. Cuanto había extrañado aquel aroma. En ese edificio sólo había recibido alimentos en base a huevo, leche y cereales, lejano a lo que un carnívoro debía consumir en su dieta diaria. Sonrió, incrédulo. Tuvo razón al creer que había algo malo en él pero jamás hubiese imaginado que un herbívoro le ofrecería carne de tal manera. ¿Era así como funcionaba el exterior? ¿Romper un tabú por el bien de algo más? Si fuera de tal forma no podría ser tan malo, eso fue lo que decidió mientras levantaba la miraba en dirección a la silueta de la ciervo. Ahora tenía más ganas de mantenerse cerca de los herbívoros.

—No te fallaré, Azuki, esposa de Louis, líder del Conglomerado Cuernos —dijo en un murmullo, cubriéndose el hocico en un vano intento por retener el rudo brotar de saliva cuando escuchó que los hipopótamos volvían para esposarlo—. Me aseguraré de eso.

Los guardias lo levantaron del suelo, reprimiendo sus muñecas y tobillos sin sospechar que sus acciones estaban transmitiendo escalofríos a todo el cuerpo del carnívoro. Los huecos oscuros en la mente de Legosi fueron iluminándose lentamente para mostrarle una serie de escenarios, donde era encadenado para ser empujado a un combate; posteriormente siendo liberado para que destrozara a sus adversarios carnívoros. Sus parpados se cerraron con pesadez, abriéndose de golpe con la sed de sangre desbordándose de toda su figura y entrecerrándose con relajación, pues pronto saciaría esos instintos. Si las luchas en la Arena, de las cuales le habló Aoba, eran iguales a las de sus nuevos recuerdos, no tendría inconveniente en superarlas lo mejor posible. Le daría a la hembra la función que quería.

.

La luz en el cielo comenzaba a caer en el fuego del atardecer, la actividad en la ciudad reducía y el silencio se hacía palpable en los callejones; en los vecindarios. Y tal a Riz le provocó nauseas. Por eso no dudó entrar al primer callejón oscuro que encontró, importándole poco que alguien lo viese o lo considerase sospechoso. Llevaba sobre su cuello el collar que le señalaba como una mascota legal, pero tal parecía ya no era suficiente para pasar desapercibido entre la muchedumbre. Respiraba con dificultad cuando se sujetó el pecho, pues sus pulmones estaban adoloridos de tanto correr. Otro día de persecución inesperado se había llevado sus fuerzas. Se preguntaba si existiría alguna manera de continuar su vida sin tener que luchar hasta desfallecer. Eran demasiados herbívoros los que intentaban atraparle; eran demasiados los que sabían de su verdadera naturaleza; nada más que un carnívoro que ha devorado a sus amos y vaga por el mundo en busca de otras deliciosas presas qué devorar. No se equivocaban pero, por mucho que lo azotara el hambre, arrinconándolo a cazar, él ya estaba completo; no necesitaba más rituales.

—Tem... —llamó sin aliento—. Esto no puede continuar... de esta manera. Los ejecutores vendrán por nosotros esta noche... otra vez —bramó con exasperación—. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Yo... estoy en mi limite, Tem... no podré soportar... más. Tem... Tem...

—Vaya bestia tan lamentable. —El acento de aquella misteriosa voz hizo saltar de espanto al desconcertado oso pardo, obligándolo mirar hacia la silueta de su visitante, una gacela gacela a la cual no fue capaz de verle la cara, pues esta era oscurecida por la luz que le golpeaba desde la espalda, proyectando una sombra frente a sus ojos—. Es curioso que antes de esto hayas sido considerado la mascota más leal y feroz de todo Cherrynton.

—Tú... —Una ira desenfrenada nació de lo más profundo del corazón de Riz, pues el mero recuerdo que el herbívoro le planteaba, actuaba como un insulto más que cualquier otra cosa o humillación que hallase recibido en su vida. No pudo evitar que su pelaje se erizara y sus afiladas garras brillaran con la tensión de sus dedos.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a atacarme ya? —inquirió la gacela, extendiendo los brazos a sus costados en un gesto despreocupado—. Debo admitir que me esperaba otra reacción, aun cuando no descartaba la posibilidad de que sólo eras otro carnívoro suelto. Solo y desesperado —puntualizó, abrazándose a sí mismo de manera dramática.

—¡Aléjate de nosotros! ¡Asqueroso herbívoro! —espetó Riz hecho una furia.

—¿Nosotros? —La connotación plural a la gacela le hizo gracia, así que se dejó soltar una grotesca carcajada mientras se doblaba hacia delante, aparentemente sujetándose la barriga; Riz no lo veía bien—. ¡Oh! ¡Entonces es cierto que te has vuelto loco! ¡Que gracioso! Me pregunto a cuántos de los que te comiste crees que están presentes aquí y ahora.

—Cierra los ojos, Tem. Acabaré rápido con este tipo.

—¿Tem? ¿Esa alpaca con la estuviste más de medio año? —La gacela se mostró interesada con su nombramiento, tal fue un incentivo para que los sensores de protección de Riz se activaran. No iba a permitir que le alejaran de su mejor amigo—. Oh, ya entiendo, así que él fue tu trofeo más importante. Así que ¿lograron consumar su pacto? Ahora tú y él se han vuelto uno solo o... una mierda así ¿no?—agregó con cierto desdén—. Porque eso sería perfecto para mi ¿sabes? Así tendría toda la razón para no dejarte ir sin importar nada.

—Si permito que me lleves, ¡será cuando esté muerto! —declaró Riz iniciando el ataque.

—Te tomaré la palabra —jadeó la gacela, excitado por las posibilidades. No se movió de su lugar ni siquiera cuando el zarpazo que ejecutó Riz estuvo cerca para arrancarle la cabeza. Sin embargo, otra figura se había movilizado entre la luz, tomando a Riz desprevenido antes de reconocer que había sido empujado de vuelta a las sombras y terminado completamente inmovilizado en el suelo por gracia y virtud de un reptil, cuyo hocico presumía orgullosamente un bozal de plata, especial para su especie—. ¡Buen trabajo, Savon! —La gacela aplaudió felizmente—. No cabe duda que los dragones de komodo valen lo que provoca su veneno.

Tener conocimiento de lo que era aquel lagarto sujetándolo, hizo a Riz entrar en pánico. No tenía experiencia luchando contra reptiles, y por lo que había escuchado a lo largo de los años, no tenía oportunidad contra una raza tan destructora. Aún si fuera sólo un dragón.

—No, no —espetaba el carnívoro, lleno de pánico.

—Tranquilo, Riz. No queremos sacrificarte —dijo el reptil para sorpresa del oso, quien creía que el bozal no le permitía hablar; él que había llevado uno cuando su relación con su amo había empeorado, podría asegurar lo imposible que resultaba—. No somos ejecutores, ni estamos a favor de las leyes herbívoras. Mi amo Melon tiene otros planes para ti.

—¿Melon? —repitió Riz confundido.

—¡Ese soy yo! —exclamó la gacela inclinándose a la altura de su rostro sin llegar arrodillarse, mirándolo a sólo unos centímetros de alcanzar su aliento. Sólo entonces Riz pudo verlo claramente. La gacela llevaba un cubrebocas y sus ojos cerrados indicaban que estaba sonriendo, pero su gesto lucía hipócrita y engañoso, como si estuviera parlando relatos sádicos en medio de su espeso silencio—. De hecho, quise capturarte para hacerles una propuesta a ti y... a esa alpaca muerta llamada Tem. Ya sabes, la que está en tu estomago, o al menos los nutrientes... bueno, tú me entiendes. Supongo que también puede oírme... ¿puede? —quiso saber ladeando la cabeza. Riz tragó con dureza antes de responder.

—Puede...

—¡Excelente! —y su forma tan amistosa de expresarse incomodaron a Riz más—. Quiero que ambos formen parte de mi familia. Si lo hacen, me encargaré de que tu historial como depredador desaparezca, así sus vidas dejarán de ser peligrosas. Tengo contactos con los altos mandos, por eso te puedo garantizar que dejarán de ser perseguidos. ¿Aceptan?

—¿A cambio de qué?

—Directo a los negocios ¿eh? Eso me gusta —elogió Melon picoteando una mejilla de Riz con los dedos. Este gesto no hubiera significado ninguna novedad de no ser porque el toque fue doloroso, haciendo al oso darse cuenta de la presencia de las garras carnívoras adornando sus delgados dedos de herbívoro, un hecho que logró inquietarlo—. No harían mucho, sólo tendrían que quedarse quietos mientras les inyecto algunas sustancias de prueba. Trabajo en la facultad de medicina y no es fácil encontrar criaturas resistentes.

—¿Nos estás pidiendo ser tus ratas de laboratorio?

—Claro que no, las ratas se encargan de las primeras muestras. Ustedes dos tomarían los medicamentos mejor desarrollados, lo que quiere decir: cero probabilidades de muerte o intoxicación. Nada mejor que ayudar al prójimo sin riesgo de muerte.

Riz lo meditó cuidadosamente, no del todo convencido de que aceptar lo beneficiara. Sin embargo, no podía negar que se encontraba en un gran aprieto. Debía encontrar un refugio rápido, de lo contrario estaría obligado volver a luchar y esta vez morir en manos de los ejecutores que lo habían estado acosando. Aceptaría este trato pero no se sometería por completo, en esos instantes le convenía.

* * *

**Notas Finales**: Savon es mi segundo personaje favorito, era inevitable que apareciera también, ¡y junto a Melon! Sólo bastaron un par de paginas en el manga para que me enamorara de él, jeje. Tengo debilidad por los reptiles ¿de acuerdo?


End file.
